Visibly Invisible
by XTREME-RANDOMNESS
Summary: Dylexia is a somewhat miserable girl, who is 'visibly' invisible to the posh people in her L.A. high school. When she suddenly stumbles into Narnia, there is more in store than she really knows. Edmund/OC.
1. Where's my bedroom?

_A/N-It is my first story on fan fiction. Just tell me what u think!_

**It's all about the luck!**

**Chapter 1-Where's my bedroom??????**

Another day. Another stupid morning. More boring lectures and more fights. The sun was up and it was another bustling day in L.A. But me? I was simply in bed, trying to get over the fact that Sunday was over…again.

Hi! My name in Dylexia Carter. I am fifteen, a perfect 5"4 any boy would love. My mother died when I was five in a shootout amongst two groups of some sorts. My mom just got in the way. I've had a whole in my heart for a full ten years, and as I have no siblings, I have no one to share my pain with. My father works out of town and he usually is out of town; probably doesn't even know I exist. As for friends, no one likes me. Boys don't usually drool over me…well, ever. I mean, what is wrong with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes which don't usually show any spark and a pair of glasses? Well, kids in my L.A. high school consider me too orthodox, and I prefer to be left alone.

--

The bell was ringing when I ran… no flew past the gates, my bag thumping me on the back painfully. I thanked God that the gate-keeper was out or…somewhere. I just thanked the heavens he wasn't where he should've been. I ran through the deserted grounds (did they really get to their classes that fast?) and glanced at the school's main clock; eight five. I was late; again.

I don't know if it's my luck, but my alarm wakes me up late, and I always run to school, hence the _latish_ behavior. My 'rich' business man dad can afford all the business trips but not a cheap BMX bicycle.

I finally neared my class now, and the teacher wasn't in. I sighed with relief and quietly slipped in. The class didn't even look up; I was visibly invisible to them like I said before. The teacher didn't come at all and I seriously started trusting my luck. I just waited for the day to be over.

--

The day passed considerably fast. And uneventfully. Unlike most days, no one picked a fight with me; no one teased me or even looked at me for that matter. Good.

I yawned heavily, and unlocked the door to my house, which was like most days, empty. I dumped my bag on the couch, and dragged my feet through the house and up the stairs. I seriously needed my bed right now, and my back ached like crazy. I saw the welcoming sight of my bed, grinned lazily to no one in particular and threw myself on the bed. Only, either my bed had gone hard or I was dreaming but my head collided with hard Earth. I jumped up in shock, trying to find a better place to fall, what I saw almost made my jaw fell fifty meters within my range. There was no bedroom; I was all alone on a forest floor, where birds were chirping and it was all green. Too green for my own good. The sun was up and the weather was great if I knew where I was. And I didn't.

_Tell me what you think!_


	2. A not so warm welcome

**Visibly invisible**

**Chapter 2-A not so warm welcome**

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake me up from this supposed dream I had suddenly fell into. Even by closing my eyes, I could feel the ground under me. Great.

It was about time I finally realized that my head was throbbing and I had smashed one of the glasses in my spectacle. So much for the day being uneventful, I thought as I pocketed my broken spectacles in the pouch I wore around my waist…did I forget to mention? My bad!

I was just considering where I was when suddenly, I heard footsteps; thumps more likely. I looked around me in panic; the forest seemed spooky now. I was just deciding whether to scream or not, when suddenly, I was scooped up by the leg and held there. Seriously when someone holds you upside down, that is so not good. I looked at my strong captor, and my mouth fell open.

Well, it wasn't really a man, and not a resident of L.A. that was certain. It had the head of the bull, and the body of a man, as far as I could make out. Seriously, my head was dizzying upside down. Whatever the _thing_ was, it grunted and threw me down, thus another blow on my head; was this forest against my head??? I heard more footsteps, normal human like footsteps, and a girl's voice.

"Eroso? What are you doing down there?" the voice sounded like it belonged to someone my age. There was further rustling and a girl came to view. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Mine widened her as I saw _her._

She looked almost my age, but beautiful than I was anyway. She had deep brown hair plaited in a braid down her back, almost lowering near her forearm. Her widened eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and she was wearing a beautiful red cotton dress to her feet. And my school called me orthodox.

She looked at me for a full five seconds and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello stranger. I am Queen Lucy, just Lucy. Who are you?" Whoa, that was formal. And did she just say Queen? I thought of words to say.

"Uh….hi. I am Dylexia Carter, your…..majesty." I said, getting up, glaring at that Erosos or whatever. Lucy smiled broadly. "Just Lucy to you Dylexia!" she said enthusiastically, grinning. I decided to get straight to the point. Surely, if she was the ruler, she must know where my bedroom had gone.

"Lu...Lucy. Where am I?" the question sounded pretty lame in itself but still, it was a question. Lucy looked at me like I had just descended from Mars. "Why, you're in Narnia of course!" she said in a nothing-is-more-obvious tone. I stared at her. "Uh…what's…what's Narnia?" I asked, looking from her to the bull-man. Queen Lucy eyed me warily. First my pants, then my T-shirt and then looked into my eyes confused.

"Where are you from Dylexia?" she asked, raising an eye brow. "America?" I almost made it sound like a question; this time, my tone was nothing-is-more-obvious. Lucy gasped happily.

"Oh how wonderful! America! Is that on Earth?" she asked bouncing up and down. I raised an eye brow. "Sure it is. Uh…is this, Narnia on…on Earth?" I added uncertainly. Lucy sighed.

"So much to tell you Dylexia. Why don't you come join me at Cair Paravel, my home?" she added, probably noticing my raised eye brow. I nodded, and grinned awkwardly.

--

My mouth fell open as I saw the Cair Paravel. It was…huge, and beside a coast, so the scene was great. Lucy told me everything about Narnia. She was fifteen, as old as I was and very sweet. She also told me she had a nineteen year old brother High King Peter, an eighteen year old sister Queen Susan and a sixteen year old brother Edmund. She told me all about their adventures of Narnia and how they had got to ruling. She also told me about Aslan, the lion God of Narnia, and I felt a pang of curiosity to meet him.

"But still," she said as we neared the Cair. "…we've only been here a year."

--

The Cair was as magnificent from the inside as it was from the outside. It had large hallways, huge windows in almost every corridor and it was very well decorated. I wondered if Lucy had done it. She took me through large hallways, about five or six winding staircases and a few corridors, and by the time she stopped in front of a large, majestic door with the carving of a lion on it (I wondered if he was Aslan), I was so exhausted, I could've slept on the spot. Lucy knocked gently, and a gruff voice came deep from the inside.

"Come in." it said, though it sounded a little unconcerned. Lucy looked a bit unsure as she peeked in and I heard her gasp.

"Sorry Ed, I thought Peter was in." Lucy said sheepishly. I heard 'Ed' speak again.

"I get to be High King until Peter comes back from his hunting, remember Lu?" I could hear a grin in his voice. Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned to me. "Come in Dylexia." she said, tugging me inside. The room was large and littered with paper and parchments for that matter. It could've been a nice room if it was a little clean. But the boy sitting behind the table, his head lowered, stood out from all the mess.

He looked about my age, though his face showed stress beyond his years. His hair was a clump of brown, and from what I could make out from his bent face, he had a lot of freckles that suited him pretty much. He looked up and I saw his brown eyes. They were a….mystery, so deep; I could never make out the depths. I started as his eyes locked with mine, and I looked down, embarrassed.

"Who is she?" he asked, his paper work forgotten, looking at me; his voice had suddenly lost its alluring warmth. I almost jumped up in the air. Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"Oh Ed! Stop it right now! She fell into Narnia accidently and poor thing needs explanation not your zero degrees freezing accent." she said, placing her hands on her hips. For the first time, I noticed 'Ed's' crown; a large silver tiara placed untidily on top of his hair; it was almost askew.

"She stared too much." he muttered, loud enough for us to hear. Lucy let out a groan, and spoke up. "I'm going to fetch Susan. Don't do anything funny." she added to 'Ed' and exited, leaving me behind with her brother, probably. I looked at his screwed up face, still refusing to look up, and remembered. Of course he was Edmund, the one who had initially betrayed his siblings, teaming with the White Witch. Lucy had told me all of it in the way.

"S…so," I couldn't make out why I was stammering. It worked; he looked up. "You are Edmund, aren't you?" He was really interested now. "How do you know?" he asked, looking at me, ignoring his paper work. "Well, I remember you from Lucy's story, how you went to the White Witch and stu…" I couldn't even finish, because next thing I knew, I was against the wall, his arms on either side of me, looking so furious I felt like crying. He had moved so fast, I hadn't even seen the blur. Something like Edward Cullen did.

"Never menti...on tha...t a…again." I could tell that his voice was trembling with rage and self control. I stared at him, tears threatening to fall, my eyes wet. He seized me by the shoulders and shook me. "Do you understand me?" I was literally sobbing quietly by now, staring at him. I had to look up, I barely neared his nose.

"DO YOU UNDER…."

"ED!"

I heard someone equally shout from the door way and looked at my savior. It was a beautiful girl with beautiful dark hair and dark eyes, unlike Edmund's brown ones. She was rather breath-taking if she hadn't been looking so shocked. She was wearing a long crimson dress, something like Lucy's pink one, but like Edmund she was wearing a yellow tiara. She must be Susan, I made a mental note as Edmund let go of me.

"What were you doing?" she thundered at her younger brother, who was a head taller than her. "She has to understand that the White Witch is a touchy topic!" Edmund equally thundered, as Lucy ran to me, wiping my tears. "There are other ways of telling people." A quiet, unfamiliar voice caused my eyes to open and my jaw dropped as I saw the source.

If I had ever seen a fairytale king, this was the one. He had shoulder length blonde hair with a large golden crown atop his head. He was wearing a large cape and a gold tunic, and kept his chest puffed out, just like a king. Edmund took one look at him, and stormed past him, out the door. The new arrival, probably Peter, gave me a smile.

"How do you like Narnia?" he asked in a gentler voice than Edmund. I nodded. "Susan, show her to the guest quarter. Until she can't get out of Narnia, she'll stay." he didn't say another word. Susan motioned to me and I followed her and Lucy out of the door.

So much for the welcome I expected.

_I won't update till I get at least 1 review._


	3. Table Manners

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 3-Table Manners**

"He was trying to strangle you because you just mentioned the White Witch?" Susan exclaimed in disbelief. She and Lucy were taking me to my temporary quarters, which seemed to be quite a few halls apart. Apparently, Queen Susan was best at socializing, because she was infuriated at King Edmund's tantrum.

"Um…" I couldn't think of another reply to her loud question. I swear Lucy gave Susan a look that meant "Later!" and both led me in silence afterwards.

Narnia really wasn't a bad place at all. Nor was the Cair. I felt that it was a good place once I got used to it. But I still couldn't get over the fact that my L.A. bedroom had just… disappeared. The room was nowhere in sight, and I hated quiet, so I just took an awkward try to make conversation.

"So… how do you reckon I got here anyway?" I said, in a falsely cheery voice. Lucy looked at me. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "…whatever Aslan wants. You must be here for a reason." She wasn't really encouraging, but I decided to shut up as Susan stopped in front of a large brass golden door (was it made of gold?) and opened it with considerable effort. The room looked… regal. It had a king sized bed in one corner, a vanity in the other, and the walls were covered in tapestries and laces, and oddly, a painting of a beautiful maiden, amongst all the cloth.

"This is your temporary quarter. Until you find a way to go out of Narnia, you'll stay." Susan's last part of the sentence was more of an order than a statement. I nodded shakily, and beaming, the two queens left me in peace. I hadn't realized until that point how tired I was. The bed did look kind of welcoming, so I flopped on it, only to hear a crunch in my jeans pocket. I suddenly realized… I had broken my glasses. I took them out, only to find that I had destroyed them. Sleep was overpowering me, so I placed them under the bed, and rolled over to sleep. I blacked out almost at once.

--

"Lady Dylexia?"

I heard someone above me call me lady. Weird. I was dreaming. No one in their right mind would call me lady…

"Lady Dylexia?"  
There it was again. I could make out a male voice, and frantic female whispering. The voice was indignant this time. I just slept; I needed it.

"That is not her name Adeb!" the female voice came, and I sat up to correct them sleepily. Though the appearance of the sources was weird and…scary.

I at once knew that they were male and female centaurs, judging by their torso of a human (a very ill faced human) and legs of horses. They gave me warm smiles, at least the male, who was called Abid or something. He bowed low to me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Adeb, and I and my sister Certeza here will be your personal mascots. Your protection." He said, gesturing to the centaurette beside him. I merely blinked. The female, Certeza, snorted. After glaring at her for a split second, Adeb turned to me.

"Narnia," he began. "…is not just a country of charms. It is inhabited by us centaurs, Minotaurs (I suddenly remembered I had a bone to pick with that Eroso), giants and many other creatures that do not exist in your world. You will need every bit of safety you can get. My sister and I have been assigned the job to keep an eye on you and keep you safe." Adeb's long speech finally ended and I nodded stupidly. It sunk in; I wasn't probably going back. Good.

--

"Now, when the royals come in, _stand up and straight_ and mind your table manners and…" I got off track on the lectures Certeza was giving me briskly on how to behave at breakfast. Quite against my will, Adeb and Certeza had made me wear a simple yet elegant dress, which ended straight at my ankles. It was periwinkle blue with white beads around the neck, wrists and hem of the skirt. Surprisingly, I could see well enough without my glasses, so after combing my tangles, I left without my spectacles. Adeb had to go attend to a council halfway to the hall, so I was left with Certeza, who was fussing over me. She made me feel like I was some kind of wedding suitor for one of the kings, but still, my heart was sinking. I usually ate alone and, well, I had no manners nor I had an idea on what they were; Certeza was still babbling in the back ground.

--

The breakfast hall was huge for just being a place to eat. It had a long table with about twelve chairs around it, and their two large windows at the sides. Lucy, Susan and King Peter were seated, waiting patiently. Lucy saw me and squealed, jumping to hug me.

"Dylexia! Dylexia! Come here!" I smiled at her innocent delight; I liked her best. Seating myself on the oddly comfy and cuddly chair beside Lucy, who gave me a grin.

"Had a good night I hope?" King Peter asked smiling from across the table. I nodded and grinned; until I realized who I was talking to, and I hurriedly added a "Yes, your majesty." King Peter laughed a musical laugh.

"Stop the formality, Dylexia. I'm Peter to you and you, Dylexia to me from now on." he said casually, smiling at me. Whoa! I had made friends with a whole royal family. I couldn't wait to see the look on Teria Canabe's face when I told her and… my mind hit a reality check; I was _not_ going back to the misery in L.A. My thoughts were disturbed by _his_ voice.

Edmund's voice.

"Hectic day Pete! Veelas wanting a place in the council. No male'd be able to concentrate! They fired at us, look!" he exclaimed, showing a place in his arm, where his silver grey tunic was burned, showing a red blotch.

"You deserved it." I said, before I could stop myself. The dyrad in the door way with food trays froze. Lucy and Susan gaped at me and Peter, well, he remained blank. Edmund's eyes narrowed. His brown orbs locked mine. They were sort of…deep and…and…

I mentally kicked myself, and lowered my eyes. Those were _not_ the feelings I was supposed to feel about my arch enemy. Well, new found arch enemy. Edmund was still glaring.

"What is she doing here Pete?" I felt sure he was still looking at me. I fought the urge to throw something at him and tried to find something interesting in my lap to stare at; Lucy spoke instead.

"Come on Ed, she's part of the family now, and she needs to feel at home!" she said indignantly. "And…" Susan cut her short. "…I am arranging a welcome party in her honour this evening. I have invited all the Telmarine delegations, and people of the Lone Islands. We can improve relations, and make Dylexia feel welco…"

"You don't have to." I cut her short. Everyone looked at me as I looked up; Edmund with intense hate. Susan's statement was surprising to me. Party? For me? Impossible! They didn't even know me.

"Party it is then." Lucy said, clapping her hands together, ignoring my statement and a sort of silent refusal. The frozen dyrad was moving again, and laid out the food, bustling.

--

Breakfast was a silent affair. It was toast, jam and an apple and goblet of milk each. It was immensely delicious and I gobbled it down like I did at home. Certeza and Adeb had returned and kept throwing me glares when I ate too savagely. I was done before anyone else and ignoring Certeza's fresh glare sighed and put down the goblet with a large clatter. Edmund and Peter looked at me, but Lucy and Susan kept their heads down. Edmund muttered something like "savage" and I, infuriated and without thinking, seized my fork and flung it at him. Certeza and Adeb gasped, Lucy and Susan exchanged glances, while Peter let out an exasperated sigh. Edmund and I stood up, glaring at each other.

"Do you know who I am!?" he positively shook the whole Cair.

"I don't care!" I spat back.

"How dare you!"

"Do not pull that tone with me, _King_ Edmund!

"I was about to say the same thing!"

"Well, save your breath, Your _Highness_"

"ENOUGH!"

Peter was on his feet, his face red, with self control. Edmund and I stared at him. He was shaking with rage.

"Dylexia, you have no right to speak like that, and Edmund, control yourself!" he hissed. Edmund stormed out without a second word, but I stood there, feeling guilt all over. I had thrown and yelled at a king. I was awesome. Well, I thought, looking at Peter's red face and Susan's, Lucy's, Adeb's and Certeza's astonished faces, so much for the table manners.

_I need at least 1 review to update! It's my petrol! To keep running!_

_See that green button down there right under here. Click it to win a thousand dollars! Or just to review!_


	4. Welcome Party

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 4-Welcome Party**

"That was…brave. Really," Lucy hurriedly added, as we walked towards my room after breakfast. Susan had lingered in the breakfast room to calm Peter down who was equally angry at me and Edmund, and Edmund…well; he refused to turn up throughout the rest of breakfast. I tried not to think about it.

"So...Lucy, uh…Susan was joking about the party, right?" I said, changing the topic, because Lucy had constantly talked about Edmund ever since we left the kitchen or whatever it was where we had ate. Lucy gave me the 'have-you-descended-from-Mars' look again.

"O-of course not. Susan is famous for her galas and parties Dylexia. We have two delegations staying, and we can also improve relations." Lucy sounded very bubbly, but I felt exactly the opposite way. I had a very bad repute with parties. My mind slipped off again.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was my annual school drama festival after party. I couldn't find anything 'partish' to wear so I had stuck with a jeans and T-shirt. Teria was there looking all fluffy and pretty in a long dress. In my high school, it was all about the bling. That's why, Teria ran the school._

_I lingered at a table, alone. I was a freak, remember? But funnily enough, the kids couldn't ignore me. Great. Teria came to me and I looked up at her, with a 'what-is-it' look._

"_What in demon's name are you wearing?" she asked in a squeaky voice; it's considered fashionable to speak like this at school. "Clothes." I muttered and got up. I don't really know what happened, but the next moment, I was lying face down in the cake, with havoc around me._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Dylexia?" Lucy was staring at me concerned. I looked at her with a sheepish grin. She looked right through me.

"What were you thinking?" she asked me, rubbing my upper arm with concern. I sighed, and the vision briskly crossed my mind again. Thinking better than to tell her, I opened my mouth to utter a stupid excuse, but Susan's voice spared me the difficulty.

"Wait up!" She looked exhausted as she caught up with the pair of us, and grinned. I realized with a jolt that her smile was identical with Edmund's smirk. She seemed happy about something. Panting, she let it out.

"Pe…Peter allowed to let her stay, and the party has to be arranged in one d…day. Is…isn't that wonder…ful?"

It wasn't wonderful to me but Lucy seemed ecstatic about it.

--

"Leave me alone!" I shouted haplessly, as Susan sat me down, forcefully in the chair of my dressing table. According to them, I had to choose a dress; this wasn't at all cool. Dresses and I didn't get along very well. Susan ignored my 6th protest and laid down all of her and Lucy's dresses on my temporary bed.

"Okay, so what's your favourite colour?" she asked me as I eyed the dresses darkly. "For the time being, none." Lucy spared me the trouble to speak my mind. I was actually gonna say "Now look here!" but Lucy's statement was better. Susan sighed impatiently and waved a dress hanger in my face. "I cannot afford going to this party dressed so simple or in _your_ clothes! It is an order for you to choose fast or it's the dungeon for you!" she said indignantly, and I sighed in defeat.

--

The next two hours were the worst in my life. Susan made me try twenty-two dresses by count, but either she thought they looked bad, or I couldn't breathe in it. After two hours I gave up hope completely and slumped on my bed, atop the dresses. "Maybe, we could…" Susan began hopefully, but I shook my head. Lucy emerged from nowhere at once with a large pink box in her hand, grinning. I eyed it with horror.

"No." I replied, before she could speak, but she wasn't put off. "It just came back from the sewer's and well, it's too tight for me so I was wondering if you could try it on Dylexia. Please," she added, seeing the look of horror on my face. She looked so pleading that I sighed in submission and took the box from her, retreating behind the changing screen.

It was frilly mass of soft yellow and baby pink and after putting it on, I realized that it fit perfectly, and was comfortable enough. I peeked out nervously from behind the folds and taking a deep breath, went out, praying they approved.

Susan's and Lucy's jaws dropped and, confused, I went to see myself in the vanity mirror. The girl staring back at me looked like me, but the dressing didn't. The upper part was a sleeveless pick camisole type of shirt, and the skirt was yellow with pink frills falling over it. The whole dress overall reached a little lower than my knees, and only one word came to me.

Awesome.

"It looks amazing!" Susan exclaimed, looking at me with obvious awe. Lucy gave me an approving smile, and I sighed in relief.

--

Evening fell before I knew it. The guests were arriving before I even remembered there was a party. Susan did something odd with my hair, so that it looked sleek and shiny and she let it open with yellow butterflies holding it back from the front. She made me wear flat pink pumps-type sandals, which made me comfortable enough.

Susan was wearing a periwinkle blue dress without any sleeves, and it was tight till the knees before it fanned out. Lucy was wearing a golden puffed out princess-like dress, with white embroidery. They looked better than me, but they didn't think so. I was to stay in my room with Adeb and Certeza, until, they announced me.

--

I slumped on my bed, sweating all over. Adeb and Certeza were debating upon how wonderful I looked in the back ground, though I couldn't make out a single word of what they were saying. I hoped they didn't have cake.

Suddenly the door opened gently and a fawn bowed to me.

"Lady Dylexia. It is time to go. Adeb, Certeza, you bring her in." he left without a second glance or word. I got up shakily and staggered. Certeza caught me.

"It's going to be fine, what is the worst that can happen?" Adeb asked impatiently as I sighed and exited through the door, the two centaurs beside me. The walk to the hall was uncomfortable and silent. Even Adeb and Certeza couldn't think of what to say to comfort me. After about a relief of five minutes we reached the hall, and the tension returned. The fawn was at the doorway, with a scroll in his hand. He winked and yelled at the hall.

"Lady Dylexia!"

All eyes were suddenly upon me. I looked around the room nervously. It had beautiful gold decorations all over it, but I fixed my eyes over at the four thrones where Susan and Lucy were.

Susan and Lucy waved and grinned, while King Peter gave me a warm smile (what a mood-swing). Even King Edmund was staring at me, open mouthed, as though he had seen me for the first time.

He looked rather handsome, with his brown hair clashing greatly with his silver crown, which seemed to be a little askew. I motioned to my head looking directly at him, and he instantly reached up to his hair, looking at his lap, probably embarrassed.

The hall looked great, and I couldn't help and feel an inferiority complex as I saw the good looking ladies, staring at me. Their expressions were unreadable but I am sure their thoughts about me were negative. Lucy came hurrying down from her throne, and pulled me over to hers, where I felt more than happy to stand.

--

I watched the people dancing and singing, and Susan and Lucy had long disappeared into the crowd when two handsome gentlemen had asked them to dance. Edmund was remaining put with his hand constantly reaching up to his crown.

"King Peter." I looked towards him to find the source of the voice. It was a rather good looking girl in a silvery-white satin dress, bowing to Peter. She spoke again as Edmund and I looked over at them.

"Would you care to dance?" there was a note of hope and nervousness to her tone. Peter smiled a little and went off with her. It was just Edmund and me now, who was determined not to look at me.

"Uh…" he finally said after what seemed a century. I looked at him, my eye brow raised. "I…uh…wanted to ap-pologize." he said through gritted teeth; I noticed that he was digging his hands into his navy blue tunic.

"Why?" I was genuinely surprised; I was the one who had thrown at him. He looked at me, and muttered something I couldn't catch. I didn't pursue it either. He stood up, almost knocking me down with abrupt shock.

"Forget that I abused you and I'll forget the fork." he said in one breath, looking at me hopefully. I blinked at him for a few seconds and then nodded with a smile. He looked relieved and I heard him mutter "Thank God."

"Do you dance?" I asked him, as he was muttering inaudibly. "Huh? Oh, well, yes, sometimes. Would you like to dance?" he added hurriedly, extending a hand. I noticed it was bruised in places badly, but I took it all the same.

_Okay, so the next chapter is full of fluff. And please check out my novel at www. . I keep updating that page. Not adding chapters. _

_URL is- .com/fantasy/book/khazeena_zahra/the-realm-of-firos_


	5. Much in common

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 5-Much in common**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much 4 ur reviews! Plz R&R!**

**--**

I could feel Edmund's calloused skin under my hand, but he wasn't even bothered; I jumped to the conclusion that he was so used to it that he never felt the pain anyway.

Edmund led me to the dance floor or whatever it was; I was pretty sure that they didn't have night clubs in Narnia. I could feel piercing gazes, so I kept my head down. The song ended, and a new one unlike the last one started; this one was slow, the ones which involved lifting and stuff. Things were definitely not going the right way.

Edmund probably caught my nervous expression and grinned, placing his hand on my side. I gulped; it felt…nice. I quietly placed my hand on his shoulder, and he started steering.  
"So…" I looked up at him, as he spoke abruptly. "…how did you get here?"

"Uh… well, I jumped on my bed after getting back home, and next thing I know, your Eroso was holding me by the ankle."

Edmund chuckled. He looked kinda…nice when he smiled, and he _was_ handsome and… I kicked myself mentally. What was I thinking?? But then again, trust me, I had never felt like that about a boy. No, I had only known him for barely a day. I didn't even know him! I didn't any boy for that matter.

"What is with your mood swing?" I asked him, just to keep the stupid feelings away. He looked at me confused, and raised an eye brow. I tried again.

"This morning you were yelling at me, and now you are..." I was cut off as Edmund suddenly wrenched me off of my feet and put me down again, whirling me and then resorting to the normal steering. "…lifting me. The…deal? I finished my sentence, out of breath. "Well, Peter talked me into it, and I thought that I was a bit too harsh with you, and then I didn't know you, so I agreed and…well." He finished his sentence as though he couldn't find another ending. I opened my mouth to say a nice long O…K…, when suddenly he twirled me a little and I bumped with his chest, losing my balance. He blushed, and I instantly stepped back, all red. Thankfully, the song ended and I freed myself from his grasp, and…ran?

Even my mind couldn't answer why I ran, my instincts just told me to run. What was I running from? Oh yeah…my feelings. My feelings? I skidded to a halt, outside the hall, beside Adeb and Certeza, who stared at me. "Did you and King Edmund fight again?" Certeza asked suspiciously, as he regained my breath. I shook my head, looking at the two centaurs.

"No…" I left my answer in the air, and looked at Adeb.

"Adeb, I feel strange feelings for your King Edmund. We…we made up and became friends and…and when we danced, I liked being close to him. I…feel like I've known him for years. It almost felt like…I couldn't part from him. I…" I stopped my rant, embarrassed. But I could tell from their faces that they had heard all they needed to know. Judging by their sly smirks and wide eyes, I knew I would be teased for the rest of my stay in Narnia.

"You like being close to him, huh?" Adeb was seriously sounding like an irritating toe rag. I glared at him, not hard enough. "So what?" I snapped before continuing. "…I have never been close to a boy. It must be what it feels like. You know…all lovey dovey. It's no big deal."

I was shocked to see that the smirks had not subsided one bit. I launched into explanation again.

"I crashed into him two times. I don't _like_ being close to him, and even if I blushed…"

"You_ blushed_?"

"…was because I was _embarrassed._ OK?"

My explanation was feeble, and Edmund suddenly turning up out of nowhere didn't help.

"Are you okay? Why did you run?" he asked, straightening his ever lopsided crown. His raised eye brows and the twinkle in his beautiful eyes made him look so hot and...

"Nothing." I said, getting a grip on my flyaway mind. But then again, he was handsome, and I was slowly falling for his stupid cuteness. I mentally kicked myself and looked at him. He looked as though he was questioning my sanity, and Adeb and Certeza weren't a great help. I had to get out of this situation and fast.

"I need to go get some water. See you." I fled and almost flew up the stairs to my quarters. The bed looked welcoming, so I threw myself at it, and stared at the ceiling, my mind buzzing.

"_Oh my God Dylexia! You are falling in LOVE!" _a small voice in my head suddenly popped out. I muttered a 'shut up' to myself and closed my eyes. I had known Edmund for a day, true. I had never known _any _boy ever, true. I had no idea how one felt about a boy, true. My mind was buzzing again, with unfilled blanks.

"So…" a musical voice startled me. I sat up abruptly, only to see a majestic, golden (I mean golden) lion standing in front of my closed door. Of course, he must be Aslan, the lion god Lucy had told me about. I felt unsure of what to do. The lion smiled at me, wait what??  
"I know the frenzy your mind is in Dylexia." Aslan spoke to me, still _smiling_.

"You do?" I asked, shrinking a little away.

"Yes I do Dylexia. Knowing Edmund for a day and feeling comfortable with him already. You like him, don't you?"

Aslan's words hit me like a bomb. He was making me feel irritated every stinking minute. He seemed to read my mind, and sighed, not moving from his position.

"I brought you here for a reason Dylexia."

"_You_ brought me here?"

"Yes. To heal Edmund."

"Heal, wait what?"

"Yes, you and Edmund have much in common Dylexia. Both of you are living with a gaping hole in your heart. Both of you have been hurt badly in your lives. Not physically," Aslan added, seeing the puzzled look on my face. "…but mentally. Emotionally." Aslan pressed on. After he fell silent, I considered it. Yes, after the death of my mother, I had been hurt, yes. Edmund must have gone through the same dilemma once. Aslan spoke again.

"When Edmund went to the White Witch hoping for a special treatment no one bestowed upon him, she used him for information, torturing him by killing those who he was attracted to. The mental torture was too much, as he was barely nearing his fifteenth birthday, and he hopes to forget the White Witch if he can help it." I was sure this Aslan bloke, I mean lion, could read minds by now. He was too much. But there was a plus point; I came to know why Edmund had been rash to me. And come to think of it, when you met a nice friend, you would hang out with them. Same was the case here; I was attracted to Edmund because of a distant friendship. I liked being close to him because we were friends. I hoped anyway.

"Dy…Dylexia?" Adeb's voice interrupted my train of thoughts, and I was astonished to see that Aslan was gone, and Adeb stood there looking at me with a kind of distant concern. I felt better now. Loads better.

"I'm going downstairs." My smile must have surprised Adeb because he looked astonished by the looks of it. I pushed past him and down the stairs to the hall, skidding to a halt beside the fawn and Certeza. Giving them the brightest smile, I casually walked into the hall. No one noticed me this time; good.

I looked around in the hall, hoping to see Lucy and Susan, or even King Peter. I spotted Edmund in a corner, his crown again askew. Susan was beside him, rubbing his arm and murmuring something. Both were startled to see me.

"Where did you run off to?" Edmund demanded, his crown flopping even more close to his hair line. Before I could retort however, a good looking duke came to Susan asking to dance, and she went off with him, giggling. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't answered!" he said in a kingly voice, while my mind debated on how cute he looked when he was annoyed. I smirked, reached up to his hair and pushed the crown up his hair. I noticed he was blushing badly. I resisted the urge to blush, and grinned at him.

"Just to make sure of something."

Edmund didn't look as though he understood fully what I said, but I grinned and faced the front again, in an unfulfilled hope of spotting the rest of his family.

_A/N: It was a short chapter I know. But it was just filler. My other novel is at booksie(dot)com. _

_Plz tell me why you stopped reviews. Plz Review!_

_I won't update till I get 2 reviews!_

_See u in the next chap!_


	6. Frights and comforts

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 6-Frights and comforts**

--

I enjoyed humiliating Edmund for the rest of the party, either about his 'ever-askew' crown or about a good looking duchess who seemed determine to charm Edmund. He seemed to positively run away when she came near; I was in a fit of giggles until Lucy started doubting my sanity.

I went to bed well fed and contented, keeping Aslan's words well treasured in my mind. He wanted me to stick to Edmund; that was what the little king was getting whether he liked it or not.

--

Someone was flashing a bright flashlight in my face. I pulled the sheets over my head, groaning. It was then I realized that it was not a flash light at all, but the faint light of dawn coming through the net curtains. It was still considerably dark, except the faint but irritating yellowish orange light on the distant horizon. I rolled over and tried to sleep, to no avail; I was always a light sleeper. I just got up to look at my wrist watch which had entered Narnia with me. Then stupidly I realized that it was Earth time zone; it was mid afternoon there and just looking at the time made my heart sadly throb. It wasn't like I didn't miss L.A.!

Realizing that I was fighting a losing battle, I decided to get up. It took me a full half an hour to get washed and dressed; I chose a dark maroon gown with black ribbons on the cuffs, hem of the skirt and the neck. It wasn't very special or pretty but to me it was very…Dylexia-ish.

I was halfway down the stairs down to the kitchens, when I realized that I was probably the first one up. So I turned the opposite direction to explore the Cair. The corridor I had opted for was unlike the one I knew; this one was made of pure white marble with a blood red carpet. I soon found out why; the first door I reached had a brass door like mine, but the plate said '**High King Peter the Magnificent**'. After walking down the corridor, the only gain that was achieved was that I came to know the Pevensie's titles. **Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just. **It was that which intrigued me. I stopped in front of his room, hoping to scare him or something and I flung open the door. The room, apart from a large number of artillery and a few pictures of the Pevensies, was empty. I shrugged, and continued down the landing.

I was irritated; all the ways I tried out of the Cair all ended in dead ends or rooms which were no special to me. By the time I finally reached a shabby back door, the sun was already up, though the sky was still a bit orange. I paused, and pushed the delicate door open. My mouth stretched in a grin; I had made it outside, and saw just the person I wanted to see.

It was a kind of arena with cupboards on sides and a ground in the middle. Best of all, Edmund was there swinging his sword in complicated movements while a centaur, who looked much older than Adeb and Certeza was positioning his hand every now and then.

Edmund suddenly saw me and shot me a grin, but returned to his sword.

"What are you doi…doing?" I had to duck to avoid a swing of his sword. He stopped his hand movements, and placing a hand on the centaur's shoulder mouthed 'that's enough. Thanks'. The centaur bowed and left the arena the way I had come in. Edmund grinned, digging the sword down in the soil.

"Did I bother telling you that I am the best sword of Narnia? Because," he didn't let me reply and pressed on. "…I have to maintain that title, I have to get up at four every morning, and practice till dawn." I looked at the horizon. The sun was indeed showing its first few rays, only enough for me to make out Edmund's face. I was unsure whether to reply or not; he was still speaking, but I was lost in the darkness and mystery of his eyes. He was sort of…beautiful, just like an angel. _Snap out of it!_ An irritating voice at the back of my head said, and I started getting record of what he was saying; like waking up from a dream.

"…and Aslan gave me the sword of honour, cool right?" he was looking at me, and I grinned. He looked at me, and then suddenly asked something ridiculous.

"How's the war back home?"

I pondered over the current wars back home. There was a war in Afghanistan, in Palestine, and I was sure somewhere called Kashmir was also under arms.

"Which one are you talking about?" It was an innocent enough question, but Edmund was probably questioning my sanity.

"Uh…the war with the Nazis of course."

Wait, my history teacher had been saying something. Nazis. World War II. Wait what???

I looked at Edmund and asked him.

"World War II?"

He nodded casually, and I was completely taken aback. Lucy hadn't mentioned that they lived in the 1940's. Thinking it as a joke Edmund was playing, I laughed, and muttered "very funny." He didn't think so.

--

I spent the rest of the morning with Edmund in the arena. He did come from the 1940's, and fear of a vulture-like house keeper had brought them to Narnia. It was a little weird, but I didn't show it, and told him all about 2010. He was awed at all the modern things I told me about, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face at his expression.

One thing that did worry me though, was that Edmund was doing a bit of magic on me. I got vibrations as I looked at him, and his eyes were hard not to fall into.

When he caught me staring for the umpteenth time, he lost his patience.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Could you keep it down?"

A soft, velvety smooth voice made us jerk our heads towards the door way. In the faint sun rays, I could easily make out the appearance of the man. He clearly looked like a duke, with his silky long brown hair down his back till the shoulders and piercing green eyes. Any fan girl could've taken to him easily, but he looked a bit…arrogant. Something I hated.

"Who might this young lady be?" he said, advancing towards us, and in the light of the orange rays, I swore I saw…_lust_. He was staring right at me worst of all. I saw Edmund stiffen beside me.

"Lord Greger. What brings you here?" I could tell his teeth were clenched.

Lord Greger looked at him mildly surprised.

"Oh, greetings Your Highness. I didn't see you. I was looking at this new comer. Your name fair lady?" he turned to me suddenly, bowing so low he was inches from me.

"Dy-Dylex-Dylexi-a." my heart had picked up and I could barely breathe. He looked dangerous, and very lustful.

"I think it best if you leave." Lord Greger looked at Edmund and bowed to me and left, smirking. Edmund looked at me, concerned.

"You look pale DyDylexDylexia." I stared at him, before getting the joke, and laughed, though I was still a little shocked.

--

By the time Edmund and I finally left the arena, I had learnt a lot of things about Greger. According to Edmund, he was a duke from Calormen, had asked Susan to marry him more than once and he was there with the Lone Island also told me that he liked tricking girls, and didn't have a very good reputation. I learnt one thing; I wasn't going anywhere without Adeb or Certeza. Second, Edmund was pretty nice, and I was starting to like me more and more.

--

I don't know if I was cursed or anything because Greger chose to have breakfast. Peter, Susan and Lucy were on polite terms with him, but it was clear that both Greger and Edmund hated each other's guts. Worst of all, he kept throwing me glances and wicked smiles, making my breathe pick up again. I gulped down my breakfast as fast as I could and got up in a very unlady-like manner. Certeza threw me a glare. Surprisingly, Greger got up too.

"Lady Dylexia, would you mind showing me around the castle?" His statement surprised me; I had only been at the Cair for a day and a half. "I…"

"Perfect!" Before I knew it, Greger grabbed my arm and led me out of the hall before I could finish my sentence. He led me through hallways, not even paying heed to what I was trying to splutter. I had no other choice; I reached down and bit his hand. He howled and let go of me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, trying to put up a brave front. No one would be able to find me if he tried anything funny, and I wasn't a very good fighter. Greger smirked at me, grabbed my wrist and led me through a door I had stopped in front of. It was deserted; my heart sank.

--

Edmund was still trying to understand what had happened.

"What was the matter with him?" Lucy asked astonished, as Certeza and Adeb looked through the door. "Isn't it obvious?" Edmund said, slamming his fork down. "He's going to do something to her. When I was in the arena with her this morning…,"

"You were with her??"

"…he came up, and scared the wits out of her. He's going to…"

As soon as realization dawned, Edmund made a dash for it.

_Try to hold him off Dylexia._

--

I backed into the room, tears of fright erupting in my eyes. Greger locked the door behind him with a smirk.

"When I saw you, you did something to me,"

He was coming closer.

"…I couldn't understand how Edmund could be so tolerant and stay beside you without doing anything."

"That's because he is a _decent_ boy, and he's King to you!" I spat at him without thinking. His face darkened; I gulped. Where was everybody?

--

Edmund ran, breathless through the hallways, trying to think of places where she could be. She was the best friend he had ever had, and he couldn't leave her with the monster. He should've replied for Dylexia; he stopped.

"Why am I feeling this for her? She threw at me!" he wondered aloud, placing his hand on a wall for support. Probably everyone was still sleeping, because Edmund saw no one. "Dammit!" he said as he realized how much time he had wasted and dashed again.

--

"Oh, decent , is he now?" Greger placed both hands on my wrists, pinning me against the wall. Shit. Tears started pouring down my cheeks, but he didn't falter; instead he kissed me.

_On the lips._

I brought my leg up to kick him, but he crushed against me so hard I couldn't breathe. There was no gentleness in his actions, trust me. I sobbed harder; this was a very filmy scene, but no hero was coming to save me.

"I know a worthy of my attention woman when I see one." he muttered against my lips. I felt infuriated and afraid, and missed Edmund's smile. Everything about him.

--

His room.

Why hadn't he thought of that? There could be no other place better. Edmund changed course and flew past the tapestries. If only he could save her in time. And then he heard it.

"EDMUND!"

--

After Greger showed no sign of backing off, I could see no other way. I bit on his lip…hard. He howled and released me. I sighed with relief; big mistake. Before I knew it…he slapped me.

_Slapped me on the face._

He simply pushed me onto the bed and climbed atop me. Out of fright or helplessness, I screamed the one person's name I wanted the most.

"EDMUND!"

--

Edmund ran to the quarters of the delegation and turned the knob of Greger's door. It didn't open; it confirmed Edmund's worst fear true. He placed his ear at the key hole.

"Edmund, huh? He ain't coming Dylexia!" Edmund heard flesh hit flesh and a whimper and sobs. Infuriated, he pounded on the door.

"OPEN IN THE NAME OF ASLAN!"

--

Things were not going well. Greger was taking well advantage of me, and had torn my waist bindings open. He slapped me (again), when I muttered Edmund's name for a second time.

"Edmund, huh? He ain't coming Dylexia!"

For the first time, I couldn't help but agree until…

"OPEN IN THE NAME OF ASLAN!"

Greger smirked and went back to kissing me again. Edmund was really angry (I could tell) because I heard hooves, Adeb's voice and the door opened.

I hadn't felt so relieved in my life.

--

I heard the bastard smirk and was about to break the door open, when I saw Adeb racing towards me. He seemed out of breath but managed to form a sentence.

"Open."

Surprisingly enough, the door swung open like magic but I had little time to be relieved, because when I saw Dylexia _under_ him, all thoughts flew from my mind.

--

Adeb ran in first and pulled Greger aside, throwing him to the floor. Edmund followed , but came for me. I was crying nonstop. Out of relief and fright of course. Edmund pulled me to his chest, and his steady heart beat was soothing. I threw my arms around him and sobbed. Nothing mattered to me, I was safe.

"Take her to the medic. Not now, Lu!" I heard Peter's voice mumble and a squeal, probably from Lucy. Edmund led me out, and I limped; I wondered what had hurt my foot. Edmund supported me away from the horrid room, and through the hallways. Now I was really cursing the builders of the Cair.

When we finally reached a white door, I sighed with relief, only to hear an ear-splitting shriek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?!?!"

--

Edmund's face was darkening as I winced at the anti-septic. The medic dyrad was mercilessly wiping my bruises painfully with her cloth, muttering. "Why don't you let me do it?" Edmund asked from his corner; the dyrad looked at him and handed the cloth to him, bustling to look for bandages. He bent down and slowly and gently wiped the cuts Greger's slaps had carved in my skin. He looked furious, but his eyes were gentle.

"Why didn't you run or something?"

His question startled me. He was not looking at me and was busy wiping my wrist's bruise. I didn't reply; the same question was coming to my mind, and I couldn't answer it. Before I could reply, a sharp pain erupted in my forehead. I tried not to wince.

"Why didn't throw something at him?"

I looked at him again; he was grinning.

"I didn't have a fork." He laughed at my witty comment, and pushed me down on the bed. For a second, wild thoughts raced through my mind, but I was relieved to see that he was pulling the blanket over me.

"I should go back and rip his head off."

"NO!"

Against my will, I clutched his hand and pulled him closer to me. He seemed startled but sat down beside me and then he…

He…

He KISSED me on the forehead.

It felt…nice. I snuggled closer to him, and before I knew it, sleep overcame me.

He was there, and there was much more than friendship I felt for him.

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Sorry for being quiet for a while. But I was planning this; my (DRUM ROLL) longest chapter ever! I thought a bit of a hurt/comfort genre would be nice._

_REVIEW!_

_If u don't…._

_I'll let the threat hang there_


	7. Following is not a good idea

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 7-Following is not a good idea**

A week had passed since the Greger incident, and although my physical wounds were mere scars, I still shuddered to think what would've happened if Edmund had come a minute later. Worst of all, I was having nightmares so disgusting and frightening, that I was seriously regretting being alive. Much to my satisfaction, the Lone Island delegation had been very 'politely' kicked out of Narnia and a notice had been sent saying that they couldn't come back if they wanted to stay alive. (I added the last one myself).

Edmund and I were becoming best friends and he was now like a constant shadow to me; not that I cared or minded. He taught me how to spar, while Lucy and Susan told me ways to hold off mad men. As for Peter, well, I didn't really see that much. He just remained locked in his room, devising policies or something; Edmund reckoned he had finally gone round the twist.

--

"Now, swing your sword like this." Edmund barely missed my neck, as he swung his blade over his head. I panted; we had been at this for hours, and Edmund was still as fresh as a cucumber. He looked at me as I sat down on the ground.

"Come on!"

I glared at him. He glared back.

"But we've been doing this for hours…"

"Without avail."

I ignored Edmund and pressed on. "…I can take care of myself in situations."

Edmund snorted; I looked at him.

"Yeah, you made _that_ clear last week."

I stood up in my 'Dylexia rage session'.

"In case you didn't notice I was pinned to his bed and he kept slapping me. What else was I supposed to do?" I said, flinging my hair back my eyes flashing. I saw Edmund's eyes darken. Here we go again.

"He slapped you _more_ than once?" I nodded without a care and sat back down. Edmund had been like this for the week. Greger was a touchy topic to him, and if he saw him again, I was sure he wouldn't return alive to Calormen ever.

--

Dinner was quiet. Susan and Lucy were talking about some upcoming ball, while Peter and Edmund ate in silence. As for me, I was talking to Adeb and Certeza by hand signs. When I had found out that Adeb's centaur magic had made the door open, I had hugged him so hard he had fallen down.

Our conversation was interrupted by a large 'ahem ahem'. It reminded me of my Chemistry teacher's entry back at L.A. It was the same faun who I had met at the party. Good times. Everyone turned to him. He looked very business-like.

"Official notice for King Edmund the Just from the Western Wood," Edmund groaned. "…we have a problem with the minotaur spies. They're killing more and more of the Narnians. They need help. Good day." The faun bowed and left.

"I don't believe it! What do they want from me!?" Edmund looked ready to kill.

"I'll come with you." I suggested to him with a grin. He shook his head, but I was gonna go anyway. Edmund did look pretty stressed out; he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked ready to strangle those spies.

--

The sun set on the Cair sooner than expected. I watched silently as Edmund got ready to go to the Woods for a patrol. His horse, Philip, a cheeky chestnut horse looked pretty tired and irritated too. It was dark when Edmund set out, his silver crown glistening in the faint moonlight. I was to wait till everyone was inside, and then follow him, even though I had no hope to do so.

--

It was towards midnight that I set off towards the forest on a borrowed grey female horse, dressed in a cape and dress. I shivered as the forest got thicker; darkness was never my department. The horse snorted.

"What?" I snapped at her. She snorted some more.

"You have no hope of catching up with His Highness, you know. He is a rough rider. By now, he'd have finished his work."

"Very comforting." I said in a sarcastic tone, as the horse snorted a little more before she shrugged and the pair of us entered deeper into the forest. If this was what Edmund ruled, he had a rough choice.

"Do you know where you are going?" I asked the 'snorting' horse, after minutes of aimless wandering. The horse said nothing. I took that as a no; my heart sank.

--

The night was deepening, and so was the forest. I swear I saw a tree move, and pull a face at me. Tricks of darkness; that was the only assurance I had. In hopes of returning to the Cair, I had only gotten myself more lost. I am awesome, don't you think?

"Who's there?" a voice in the darkness startled me. It didn't sound like Edmund or his horse. It was a high cold voice. Something I didn't like at all.

"Sounds like a horse it does." A deeper voice gave its opinion. Wild thoughts raced through my mind; was the forest haunted. I saw a flicker of light, probably from a lantern, and two figures illuminated by the glow came into view. Head of a bull, torso of a man. Minotaur spies who killed Narnians. This was going to be a long night.

--

Edmund rode into the forest, looking around cautiously. He knew the forest like the back of his hand, but with the spies around, he didn't like it that much. Philip's voice rang through the darkness, weary and tired.

"Sire, there seem to no spies around. Maybe we should go back." Edmund merely egged him on.

--

I looked in horror as the minotaurs smiled, if you can call it that.

"A Narnian queen. This is interesting. What are you doing here, your _majesty_." His voice dripped with sarcasm. I gulped; my voice was lost. My horse ( what was her name again?) whinnied and before I knew it, I was lying flat on the ground. My horse galloped into the darkness. Great.

_Short filler chapter. No prizes for guessing who saves her!_

_Review!_

_Next chap is gonna be a major cliffy!_

_Happy day!_


	8. author note

**Author's note**

Hey ya'll!

I've got exams coming on, and I'm appearing in my O Level exams, so I'll update by the middle of May.

Hold your breaths!  
XTREME-RANDOMNESS


	9. Chapter 9

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 8-Of rescues and bloodlosses**

I tried to stand up and make a dash of it but my ankle wouldn't budge. Dylexia Carter, my mind snapped at me, you are really in hot soup now. The minotaurs advanced at me with…uh…smirks of mirth.

"What are you doing here Queen Susan?" I heard the deep voiced one. I had a sudden plan as one of them unsheathed his sword. I drew in my breath, yelled my best hope to the heavens and…

…screamed.

Edmund rode on, almost asleep on Philip's mane. He closed his eyes a fraction, and was slipping away from reality when a piercing female scream shattered the comfortable silence, making him jump up violently. Philip was on the verge of throwing him off, but he controlled him impatiently.

"Did you hear that?" Edmund demanded in a sharp voice.

"Well…uh…yes."

"Didn't it sound like…"Edmund suddenly groaned as the fact sunk in.

That stupid Dylexia was going to hear from him.

The scream brought no one, but the minotaurs covered their ears, nearly dropping their swords. As quick as a flash, one of them, I couldn't tell which one it was was suddenly by my side. I felt a jerk, and before I knew it, I was flying through the air and smashed in a tree behind me. I felt something warm trickling down my arm.

Stupid arm.

I suddenly felt a lot of light in my eyes, and I heard the minotaur with the not-so-deep-voice.

"This is not a Queen of Narnia!" Finally, those idiots understood.

"But she is Narnian." The deep voiced one snapped. There went my 'oh-I-am-not-a-queen-yeah-I'm-safe' side. There was a clanging of metal as one of the minotaurs unsheathed his sword. By now, my mind was fuzzy and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I definitely heard the sword hit forward, there was a clang and I heard Edmund screaming something I couldn't make out. My mind was not working properly. These damsels in stress scenes looked better at TV. I was falling through a dark hole and all blacked out.

I was on something that was slowly moving. A horse maybe. I slowly opened my eyes only to see dark; was I blind now? No, there was no pain in my eyes. I settled to a more comfortable position and hit something rock hard.

"Awake are you?" I heard Edmund's voice somewhere above me. Groaning, I felt the wall I was up against. It wasn't a wall; it was Edmund's chest.

"Geez, are you made of steel or something?" I muttered, settling against him, as he put an arm around me to keep me from falling off of his horse. He didn't answer, but started a whole new tirade.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how worse it could've been? You could've been killed. Your arm is broken enough and you should be thankful that it is a minor injury!"

"My arm is throbbing Edmund Pevensie!" I snapped at him as my arm gave a pang of pain.

"What were you thinking?" he stupidly repeated; seriously this guy doesn't give up.

"Mostly I was thinking "Oh Jesus"." I retorted as my mind began to go out of focus again.

"Very funny." He said dryly speeding up his pace. My mind began to blacken out. He was saying something I couldn't catch. There was only one thing on my mind.

I was rescued. Yeah!

_A/N: Hey I'm finally back. Didn't get the time and my laptop was having convulsions! :P My chapters will eventually get long, and the weird feelings in Dylexia'll come in the next chapter. _

_BYE!_


	10. Of butterflies and more trouble

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 9- Of butterflies and more trouble**

A full week had passed to the whole 'yeah-I'm-following-Edmund-and-being-attacked' episode, and my arm had healed a bit. No, a great deal. It was awesome now. Greger was history and everything was back to normal. Plus, I could swing my sword for quite a few times before I fell on my back. Impressive, huh? NOT!

Edmund and I were getting closer and I was 'healing' him. I'm a very good EMT, I am. He had been mad at me, but then after a day of me stalking him and whining apologies, he came to and forgave me; through gritted teeth. But it was still forgiving, right? And guess what? I don't need my glasses anymore. My vision has been restored! I don't know how though.

"Now, swing your sword like this," Edmund made a complicated motion which kind of gave me the impression he was trying to rip my head off. "And then, this," This time I had to duck to save my neck. I pouted at him. He looked unmoved.

"What?"

"Thank you for not ripping my head off."

"I wasn't trying to,"

"Were too!"

"Was not"

"Were too!"

"WAS NOT!"

(_A/N: Myblueoblvivion told me that in 1940's, boys respected girls, just wanted to tell that this is Edmund with a 21__st__ century touch. ;))_

I shrank a little at the tone in his voice. He could be all "kingly" at times and I hated those times. He rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Sorry. Let's go again." I pouted some more and flung my sword clumsily at him, which made me look like I was waving my blade under his nose with no intentions of hurting. Edmund looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I panted with just the little motion.

"Wow, that was…something," his tone made me even angrier. I could tell he was being sarcastic, so I did what I was best at. I pouted.

"Quit your frowning!"

"It's called pouting!" I said smoothly much in the same tone. Edmund clapped a hand to his forehead and then suddenly he put a hand on my cheek, his sword in the other hand. I gulped as he came closer. Wow, this might just be my first kiss.

(_A/N: Don't get your hopes up. Not yet. Anyone who has seen Percy Jackson: Lightning Thief may recognize this scene, with a little XTREME-RANDOMNESS twist.)_

I backed into the arena's wall, his hand moving to the side of my neck, his other hand taking my sword gently throwing it to the side. Okay, my mind assured me, Dylexia breathe!

He leaned in and I could feel his peppermint breath on my face. My heart wasn't beating, and I could feel butterflies fluttering violently in my stomach, almost painfully. I bet the fashionistas at my school never got kissed by a king now did they?

He diverted his face to my ears and breathed ever so inaudibly.

"Never let your guard down," Before I knew it, I was thrown painfully to the ground and as I looked up shocked, he was standing there with his sword pointing at my throat. I felt something warm trickle down my good elbow, and I struggled to keep the tears from flowing. I knew he was just trying to train me but that felt like…rejection. Before I knew it, I pushed his blade aside and ran, my tears flowing. I heard him call my name but I didn't look back. He just toyed with my feelings. Unknowingly yeah, but it hurt all the same. Just like when mom had died.

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Dylexia trotted with her mother down the street, happily holding the new teddy bear her mom had bought her. _

"_I'll name him Ned!" Dylexia happily declared as her mom chuckled. _

_Then everything happened in a rush. There was sounds of gunshots, Dylexia was thrown to the side and in a disoriented shootout, her mother's scream issued and all went dark for her._

I was brought back to reality as I realized where I was. I was in a forest. Western Wood? How far had I run? My tears were dry on my face now and the sun was sinking. How long had I run? How come I didn't realize? Wow, I'm awesome! I looked back for an exit. Nothing. I was lost. Again.

God, I hate my life!

Hours passed but I didn't find a way out. What was I even running from? Edmund? My memories? And how come I hadn't even noticed the time or the distance? I'm the dumbest person in Narnia. Healing Edmund? He was hurting me even more.

A rustle caught my attention and I looked over my shoulder scared out of my mind. Let it be a Narnian, I repeated over and over in my mind. It was a man by the looks of his shadow. An ominous man holding a lantern. I moved forward to see who it was and as his face caught in the glow, my heart sank.

Greger.

I was hungry, cold, scared and now he had to come out of nowhere. I prayed to God I was dreaming and I would wake up any moment now because as well-kept as he looked, there was no mistaking that lust in his eyes. The eyes which I had left behind two weeks ago.

"Dylexia," I gulped at his tone as he set the lantern down.

"I…I thought you went…b…back," my voice wavered dangerously as my fright level hit the top siren.

"I have never loved anyone as much as you," I walked towards me as I took a wobbly step backwards.

"I'm half your age," I spat, more out of panic than anger. He looked amused in that glow. Spooky.

"I'm twenty five," he took another step towards and a tear slipped from my eye. It was like that day all over again. My feet wouldn't move as he pushed me up a tree, burying his face in my neck. I could feel his hot breath as he spoke.

"The reason I didn't go back was that I wanted you. I sent the minotaurs after you but that Edmund had to ruin everything. But not this time," he kissed over my pulse, and I unpredictably screamed Edmund's name. All I got was a smelly hand over my mouth. As he trailed his kisses up my jaw bone, I let the tears flow down into his hand.

Why did this always happen to me? First the Greger incident, then the minotaurs, now Greger again. Was I accident prone or something? And why did miss Edmund the most? He was my friend? No. My mind hit realization.

I was helplessly in love with him. Sounds weird even in this situation. Two weeks were enough to fall for someone. I was yanked from my thoughts as Greger struggled to open my dress's back bindings.

Shoot.

_Edmund's POV:_

I lay on my bed worried out of my mind. Dylexia still hadn't returned. We had looked everywhere. The beach, the mountains. Everywhere. I felt a bit guilty about scaring her in the afternoon, but now I was worried. Last time in the Western Wood, she...

I sat bolt upright as I thought of the possibility.

Western Wood.

_Here you go! Sorry 4 disappearing. Got exams! I'll update really soon. Review!_


	11. Love hurts? Yeah it does!

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 10-Love hurts? Yeah it does!**

_Chapter is mainly in Edmund's POV._

_Edmund POV:_

I set off on Philip without telling anyone, because Peter would never have let me. Not that I would've listened but still, it would've contributed to my rising temper. That girl was so unpredictable, running off like that. I was only training her. Not that I was romancing or anything.

"Sire," I was suddenly startled as Philip spoke up. "I can feel your tension from here. Please calm down,"

I didn't answer. How could I calm down? My Dylexia was probably cold and scared…I caught myself in mid thought. _My _Dylexia? What did I feel for her? It was like I wanted to kiss her. What was happening to me?

"Sire," I looked down at Philip and then noticed that we were in the Southern side of the Western Woods. I knew the place like the back of my hand, only problem; I didn't know where Dylexia was. I egged Philip on south; I just had a hunch she was there.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

It had been nearly fifteen minutes and all I saw were the same old trees and shrubs staring darkly back at me. I felt like killing myself. Then I heard it; a whimper and a growl and another whimper. My heart sank a bit as I prayed it wasn't Dylexia. Any other Narnian. Not my Dylexia.

I parted the overhanging branches and I saw a shirtless man over a very small frame. A girl. The man looked up and anger rose in me like vomit.

Greger.

I looked at Dylexia under him. Her dress was partially torn, her hair was a mess and her face was pretty much dirty. My heart pounded as she looked at me; I couldn't even tell if she was looking at me in the low glow of the lamp beside her. My eyes darted back to Greger and I found myself shaking with rage; Philip nervously whinnied.

"King Edmund," Greger's smooth voice infuriated me as I got off of Philip, my hand shaking over the hilt of my sword.

"W…what are you doing h…here?" it was hard to keep control so I dug my fingers in the hilt, drawing a little blood.

"I couldn't be apart from my lover now could I?" his voice was so smooth, so infuriating. I circled a bit and stood in front of Dylexia who was hugging her knees to her chest, shaking.

"I suggest you leave now," I said in a threatening tone, getting my sword out a little. Greger smirked and…

…charged at me?

I just punched him squarely in the face with my free hand and dazed, Greger fell back, knocked out. That…that was easy. I took a cautious look at Greger, at Philip who was _pretending_ to look away and bent down to Dylexia's level. It hurt me to see her crying.

"Dy…Dylexia?" I tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she backed off, not looking at me.

"Dylexia?" I repeated, this time a bit stable as she sniffed, refusing to look at me. I gently put my bloodstained hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers. I couldn't help but lean in but she cried harder and louder; I backed off startled.

"Stop that!" she said in a shaky voice, sobbing. I raised an eyebrow trying to figure out who she was talking to.

"Stop…stop what?" I asked her, genuinely confused. The answer, or rather the rant I got was very…there's not even a word.

"Stop pretending that you care and this whole romance act to make me strong. It hurts! Please just leave me alone. Go to your room, sleep. I don't care. I…" she paused a bit as though fighting for words. I waited patiently. She was Dylexia, my friend, possibly something a little more, she couldn't really mean that. She was just scared. After she remained quiet for about a minute, I put my hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at me.

"It's okay, I'm here." I tried to _sound _comforting and she gave a small smile as I wiped her tears and draped my cape on her shoulders. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked over my shoulder.

"EDMUND!" I was confused as she screamed with a note of panic in her voice and I had barely time to understand what she said when suddenly I felt a searing pain in my lower part of my back, like a blade just thrust into it. Another pang of pain as the knife turned in the small of my back. I gripped Dylexia's shoulder tightly as another pang ran through my body. Turning slowly and painfully, I saw Greger standing over me, my own sword sticking out from my back; I slowly my half-closing eyes towards my left leg where I carried my sword. Empty. I gave way to the drowsiness coming over me and let my body fall forward.

_Dylexia…_

**Dylexia's POV:**

I watched in panic as Edmund collapsed on me, his head resting on my chest, his breathing rough and labored. My eyes travelled up to Greger who wrenched Edmund's sword out of his back and threw it aside. The blood on it made me cringe. With a smirk, Greger advanced towards me, I heard someone say "Oh no, not this time!" and a large shadow tackled him into a tree. It turned out to be Philip who knocked Greger out.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a sympathetic tone, looking worriedly towards Edmund.

"Go get help," I said to him in a low voice, and he nodded without a second thought, galloping to the left and disappearing. I didn't move Edmund from his position and reached out to grab his sword in case Greger woke up. Again.

I couldn't stop the tears that came and I draped his cape around my partially bare body, shivering. Edmund's breathing was becoming shallow and my panic levels were rising. Whoever says love hurts, man, they were damn right.

_Quick update as compensation. Review please! _


	12. Love's first kiss

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 11- Love's first kiss**

**(A/N: Yeah, get your hopes up. I don't own CON. And the chapters are back to Dylexia's POV. I know I'm putting the kiss way too early, but I can't wait to finish this fic! And technically, two weeks are enough to fall in love right! No? I don't care)**

It had been hours since Philip had disappeared, I was holding on to Edmund's wound in an attempt to stem the flow of blood, but it was no use. Thankfully, Greger made no attempt of getting up, nor did Edmund. He was still breathing fortunately, but if things went this way, I didn't know how long he'd last.

"…sia…" My attention snapped back to Edmund and I got a jolt. There was a light blush on the bridge of his nose and his brows were knitted together in a frown. I raised my free-of-blood hand and felt his forehead. He was burning. Great.

**Lucy's POV:**

I was close to tears as Peter paced the room and Susan followed him.

"I cannot believe what that moron was thinking. Now we have to find Dylexia and Edmund!" Peter thundered, as Susan rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Peter, we have to start somewhere. We can't lose our patience now," she said in a motherly voice but not even that brightened me. I just hung my head. Suddenly, I thought I heard a neigh; a very familiar neigh.

"Philip! Edmund!" I screamed while running out the throne room into the gardens. It was Philip alright, but there was no Edmund. My hope balloon burst with a poop.

"Where…where's Edmund?" I heard Susan say behind me as Philip looked at us worriedly. My panic level rose; something was wrong.

**Dylexia's POV:**

My feet were asleep because of Edmund's weight. He sometimes buried his face greater in my chest making me blush, but that was the only stirring that came from him. I wanted to cry but even my tears were dry by now. I could only stroke his hair and whisper encouraging things to myself. God, this sucked.

"No…" I looked down at Edmund as he clutched the hem of my dress, in obvious agony. I noticed his breathing was shakier. Where was Philip?

Another five minutes passed, and then I heard it. Philip's whinny. I heaved a sigh of relief as he came in with all three Pevensies, looking windswept but otherwise, stable. Lucy gasped at the sight of us and ran to us with what looked like a small perfume bottle. It wasn't perfume, it was something liquid as I saw her shake it a bit. A lay Edmund down on the ground and noticed that he was a bit pale. Lucy poured a drop from the small bottle in his mouth. I waited for something to happen, and hell yeah it did.

First Edmund regained his colour, then he relaxed his frown, then he coughed and then he opened his eyes and sat up with a groan…good as new? I just stared in awe.

"What the hell happened?" Susan demanded, and I was a bit surprised at her informal choice of words. Her eyes widened as she looked over Edmund's shoulder to where Greger lay knocked out.

"Is that…"

"Greger," Edmund's voice came out raspier than usual as she shook his head and looked at everyone but me. Okay, that really felt like rejection after he almost kissed me. ~Singsong~ Mood swing!

"But he…"

"Yeah Pete, that's what I thought," Edmund kept his answer short and low. Who cares if he was rejecting me? I was safe! Yeah!

As I lay in my comfy bed at the Cair in my silk nightgown, I couldn't help but think everything over. Greger in the dungeon! Not even that brightened me. Edmund broke my heart, then Greger broke my heart, then Edmund broke my heart again and now I was just waiting to see who broke it next. I tossed in bed again, trying to think about something else. The medic dyrad was really getting on my nerves. I just couldn't see I couldn't get a drop of Lucy's magic water. Because I wasn't severe enough probably. But it was just a drop! Sighing, I got out of bed and dragged my feet out the room, barefoot. I wanted to see Edmund to be honest, and ask him why he was so mad at me. The cold marble felt ticklish under my feet and I almost enjoyed it. Crossing the corridors lit with moonlight, I entered the "regal bedroom section" and paused in front of the shiny door that said **"King Edmund the Just"**. What if he was asleep? What if he didn't feel the same way as I did, dreaming of a romance right now? What if…

Damn the what 'ifs'! I pushed the large door open slightly only to see Edmund sitting with his back to me, shirtless. It brought a blush to my cheeks and I gently knocked on the half open door. He immediately turned to face me and looked at me with the typical 'what?' expression. Almost cold. It broke my heart a bit. A bit. Only a bit, I assured myself.

"Can I come in?" I asked him with a falsely cheery voice and he nodded before turning his back to me. Okay a little bit more broken. I walked soundlessly on the warm soft carpet on the floor and looked over his shoulder to what he was doing. He was…scribbling? Random things, lines, circles, even my name at places. I blushed.

"I do it when I'm frustrated," he seemed to read my mind turning towards me with those sparkly eyes of his. I blushed deeper as my eyes further down his chest. It was toned for a sixteen year old. Very toned. He noticed me staring and smirked.

"Acting all fan-girlish now are you?"

"What? No!" I protested as he stood up and faced me. I gulped a bit. Either he grew or I shrank because I noticed he was a whole lot taller than me. I circled him a bit and backed into the table.

"Are you scared of me?" it was a playful question as he brought his face _pretty_ much close to mine, toying with my hair. I closed my eyes, clutching the table for self-restrain before I started kissing him senseless.

"Come on," his breath brushed my face and I clenched my eyes shut, my knuckles turning white with my grip.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he whispered, making me shudder. I longed to say yes, and ruin our friendship for eternity. Yeah, right.

"Well, do you?"

I still remained mute as she took my chin in his hand and suddenly, his lips touched mine. My eyes flew open in shock, my grip tightening on the table. Everything dissolved around me and as I understood what was happening, I brought my arms to his neck and tangled my hands in his hair, kissing him back. It was my first time, but he was one hell of a kisser. He broke the kiss for air but as soon as I relaxed, his lips crashed on mine again, this time I bit more roughly. I felt his arms go around waist and he lifted me off the ground with ease, placing me on the table, putting his passion in one kiss. Wow, in your face Teria Canabe! I was taken aback as he pushed further up the table, and I hit the wall behind the table. He suddenly broke the kiss, breathing heavily, laying his forehead against mine.

"Knew you wanted to kiss me," he said with that grin in his voice, and I kept my eyes closed. He pulled back and smiled as I opened my eyes, hardly believing what just happened.

"Am…am I dreaming?" I asked him but he just shook his head with a grin.

"You should go to bed," he whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek. It was my time to shake my head.

"Uh-Uh," I said playfully, leaning in and putting my arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow and then without warning, picked me up bridal style and lay me on his own bed, returning to his desk.

"Sleep," it wasn't a request; it was almost and order. Yeah, right! I stubbornly shook my head as he turned his back to me, grinning slightly. His bed was comfier that mine and it smelt like him. Cinnamon and roses, along with what I suspected was gun powder? Nah, they didn't have gun powder in Narnia! Before I knew it, sleep overcame me, and I drifted away, my eyes dropping. Maybe…I was asleep before I finished my thought.

**Good? Bad? Crabby? How was it? My first take at romance. Review!**


	13. I'm here

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 12-I'm here**

**(Short filler chapter in Edmund's POV. Not one of my best! Enjoy! Shout out to everyone who reviewed my chaps so far, especially myblueoblivion and Alexdria Volturi! Thanks guys!)**

**Edmund's POV:**

It was nearing two o'clock when I finally stopped my scribbling and decided to go to bed. Yawning and stretching, I thought over what had just happened. I kissed Dylexia; she kissed me, end of story. Wow, didn't see that coming. Yawning, I put on a discarded T-shirt which I usually wore under armours (_author butting in: know they don't have T-shirts in Narnia. They exist in my Narnia. LOL)_, and turned towards my bed where Dylexia was fast asleep. It brought an immediate smile to my lips as I saw how angelic she looked, her breathing stable, her bruises hidden in the night's shadow. Bruises, my mind circled around the world as I thought about Greger had done to her. My fists clenched as I walked over to her, the cuts on her cheeks becoming visible. It ate my heart out as I bent down beside my head, taking in her beautiful appearance. I extended my hand to caress her cheek, when suddenly, she rolled over, her back facing me. Okay, she's asleep. Not avoiding you, my mind assured her as I climbed into bed beside her, having no other choice. I wasn't sleeping on the floor and neither was she. I considered taking her back to her room, but thought against it. No, I'd take her if she wanted to. Stroking her hair a little, I fell asleep after a few minutes of staring into brown.

I thought I heard whimpers. Nah, probably just my imaginations. Another whimper. I clapped my hands over my ears, frustrated. Then I thought I heard my name.

"Edmund…"

I opened my eye a crack and looked around, checking the covers on Dylexia, who hadn't moved one inch since we fell asleep. I was about to go to sleep again when…

"Mom…"

Okay, seriously everyone, even my mind was against me. God, help me! Silence fell for about five seconds when I heard sobbing.

"No…help me! Edmun…" the voice trailed off as I felt Dylexia move beside me, curling up in a ball. I instantly sat up, looking at her, as her shoulders shook. Panicked, I gently turned her to face me and got a jolt; her cheeks were tearstained and she was literally crying in her sleep. My mind went blank; I'm not one to fall into emotional situations often. The option left was to wake her up. I brought my lips close to her ear as she let out another sob that shook my heart.

"Dylexia…" No response, just a couple more sobs. I tried louder.

"Dylexia!" Still no response. No option left, I gently brushed my lips against her as her eyes flew open, wide with horror and fright. Wow, she really is a sleeping beauty.

"Are you…"

Suddenly, she let out a loud sob and threw her arms around my neck, slamming me into the crown of my bed. I put my arms on her waist, confused as she sobbed her heart out in my chest, shaking violently. I held her for a few minutes before she backed out, wiping her tears, sniffing. I patiently waited as she looked at me with those shiny brown eyes of hers.

"You okay?" I tried again, as she wiped her tear tracks.

"Y…yeah. I g…guess,"

"Anything you wanna say?" I tried again as she backed up a little more. She shook her head, wiping the fresh out flow of tears. I gently leaned in a little and put a hand on her soaked cheek, and she made no attempt to push it away; she just stared at her lap, shaking once in a while.

"Dylexia," I gently breathed and she finally looked at me with a complaining expression.

"Everyone leaves me!" she whined, taking me a little by surprise. That was totally not the answer I was expecting. Seeing my raised eyebrow she hugged me again, almost knocking me flat on the bed.

"I'll never leave you," I breathed in her ear. She snuggled into my neck and I caressed her hair. "I'm here,"

**Here you go folks! What she was dreaming about? What made her say what she said? I honestly have no idea! Please review! I don't personally like this chapter. Too cheesy and cliché right? R&R!**

**Oh, and I found a really cute pic of a girl on Google, and she looks exactly like Dylexia!** ** www. mastimobilez. com/images /Girls%20(322).jpg. Without the spaces!**


	14. Young and in love

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 13-Young and in love**

**A/N: Filler chapter. A question to anyone who reviews this chapter. Do you want to see more of Greger or should he just give Dylexia up? Review and tell me! I sure want to see more of Greger, it's strengthening for Edlexia relationship.**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I had this most horrible nightmare where Greger,*cough* succeeded in doing what he wanted to and Edmund and mom just stood there staring. Then I hugged Edmund, who told me he was there, and I just fell asleep where I was, hugging him or strangling him more likely. When I woke up the next morning, I was in my own room, the sunshine filtering through my heavy curtains. Groaning I sat up, feeling my hair hanging pathetically around my shoulders, my entire existence feeling dirty and worn out. Okay, I needed a bath. Now!

As if on cue, the door to my room flew open and in walked Adeb and Certeza grinning almost stupidly. I decided to use the opportunity.

"Guys, I need a bath," I spoke up, and even my own breath disgusted me. Certeza smirked.

"Yeah, you sure do need one," she said, wrinkling her nose. I didn't even have the strength to frown at her.

Two hours later, I was clean, fresh and dressed in a baby pink dress with yellow embroidery on the neck and waist. My hair was down, surprisingly and I was wearing actual heels. Edmund liked heels. God, I was going crazy and people who say love is tough and it hurts, yeah it does, because my feet were aching like crazy!

As soon as I got out of room, my feet automatically moved towards the "royalty" corridor to Edmund's room. He comforted me last time; he needed a little 'gift.' A grin spread across my face as I stopped in front of his room, just reading his name. The just, was he? I was gonna give him a little "justice" of my own. I knocked lightly. No answer. I knocked again, and this time lost my patience a little as he didn't answer. That left only one option; I kicked open the door to his room, and immediately stopped at the sight of him. He was sleeping pretty much, shirtless (I blushed, AGAIN) with his mouth open, his breathing steady. I slowly closed the door behind me with another grin, and walked over to the side of his king-sized bed taking small steps, because of those damn heels! Uh, curse 'em!

Bending down to his level, I pushed his hair out of his eyes, blushing a little. He groaned a little but didn't wake up. I traced my fingers down his bare chest absentmindedly. My eyes travelled from his face down to his chest until…

"D'you mind Dylex?" I suddenly withdrew my hand in shock only to find that idiot grinning up at me, his eyes half open. He was so…gonna hear it! Later.

"Just get dressed," I muttered as he let out a hearty laugh.

Breakfast was quiet. Everyone was a bit surprised at Edmund's extra attention to me but otherwise everything went well. Nothing bad happened, and no one suspected a thing about…us. I still shudder at that word.

"You wanna go spar today?" Edmund lightly whispered to me as I walked out of breakfast, me trying to free my hand he wasn't letting go of.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, I guess," I answered, finally freeing myself of his vice like grip. He pouted but just ran in the opposite direction to race me…maybe, to the arena. I grinned and ran down the corridor, only to hit something and fell back. Ow, that hurt my butt!

Looking up I got another jolt. It was a real life size blinking Barbie doll! Or maybe it was just someone who liked to look like one. Anyhow, she had a very un- Barbie-ish scowl. Elaborately curled hair, a too heavy for a girl my age dress and that air of royalty; she was that duchess who had tried to charm Edmund the night of my welcome party.

"Lady Dylexia is it now?" she said in an almost mocking tone. I stood up, my glare not subsiding. She just smirked.

"You looked like crap in that party of yours," my anger level rose a little. They actually used those words in Narnia? I tried to keep myself cool before I beat the heck out of her. My blank silence seemed to irritate her.

"What is going on between you and Edmund? Are you together? Are you friends?" her questions came fast and quick and took me a little by surprise as I dusted myself off. Still pondering what to say to her, all that came out was…

'Uh…,'

'Don't try to act dumb! Tell me!' she half-shrieked, angering me even more. Acting dumb? Dylexia Carter…dumb, oh no, she did not wish for her death right now.

'No…nothing is g…going on between Ed…Edmund and me,' I stammered trying to keep my fists under control. The nameless duchess just shrugged and walked off. Gee, talk about mood swings!

The arena was pretty much deserted. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, looking around for Edmund as my dress flowed rather…cutely around me. See what I just did there? No, I didn't do anything, I just said 'cutely'.

Suddenly, catching me by surprise, hands closed around my waist and before I knew it, I was suddenly being twirled around, the wind slapping my face, making me squeak. When Edmund finally put me down, both of us lost our balance and fell side by side, laughing.

'I thought we were here to spar,' I said breathlessly, sitting up. Edmund just shrugged, and let out another laugh.

'No, I just…just wanted an empty arena,'

'Why?' I asked curiously and squeaked again as he roughly pulled me to him, his lips on mine. The kiss was different than the other two; it was sensual. He was point to be noted, one hell of a kisser. I suddenly felt myself pushed against a wall, my legs pulled to my chest as he put his hands on either side of my face. It was going excellently until he shoved his tongue inside my mouth without even asking me. My eyes flew open in shock as I started getting flashbacks of Greger and I pushed against him, tears threatening to spill. He pulled away immediately looking at me questioningly as I panted a little, blinking away tears.

'Air…,' I lied as he still looked at me with a frown. That convinced him, which was great.

Lucy screamed, Susan grinned and Peter just nodded as I entered the hall for dinner. I noticed Edmund sitting in their midst with a sheepish grin on his face. I blankly stared as Lucy hugged me with a squeal. I threw Edmund a blank stare before I realized.

He.

Told.

Them.

'You really are part of the family now!' Lucy giggled as Susan gave a bone breaking hug. I just shot Edmund a 'you're-dead-after-you-step-out-of-this-hall-Pevensie' look.

'Oh don't glare at him,' Peter said, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips. 'They tickled it out of him,'

'And then I slammed the ball right in Teria's face!' I said enthusiastically and Edmund laughed with me, hugging me to his chest. We were in his room and I was telling him how macho I was.

'You know Dy, Susan was thinking of throwing a party,' he said thoughtfully and the happy bubble in my chest burst.

'For what?' I asked with dread, as Edmund pressed a kiss to my forehead. He just shrugged and hugged me again, cradling me like I was something really, really precious; and I was glad to be his.

_**So? Good? Bad? Crabby? Please review and tell me! And please tell me if this duchess should have more role or not! R&R! **_


	15. Down the dungeon

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 14-Down the dungeon**

**(More of your favourite Greger in this chap. I just can't let him go! Damn!)**

I woke up the way I was, pressed to Edmund, who had a hand in my hair, fast asleep. I just smiled to myself before gently squirming out of his grasp that had seemed to loosen overnight and got out of bed without waking him. I quietly threw him a (_loving?)_ smile and exited the room to give him some rest. To be honest, I think he would've been awake half the time just looking at me. Not that I mind but still…

I got dressed as the sun soon got up; a green pearl dress, matching converse which I had been wearing when I landed here in Narnia, and a matching necklace which I had found on my dresser. As I left my room, I suddenly saw the door blocked by that lion bloke, (Ashley?) and he was wearing that creepy smile again. No, definitely Ashton.

'Aslan,' he suddenly said, making me jump and I got a vague realization that was his name. Without even bothering to let me get up with an excuse and a 'pfft-no-I-wasn't-confused-about-your-name-or-anything' phrase, he continued.

'You have done well Dylexia, but your troubles are not over yet,' I gaped at him like he was crazy; I had had about two near death encounters with that Greger and he said my troubles weren't over. This guy was joking!

'Just trust,' he said and then vanished into thin air. Suppressing an urge to yell a loud 'hey trusty boy, get your ass back here!' to my room, I sighed and left the room to see if Edmund was awake.

'A what?' I bellowed to Susan's face as she, as I had misheard, told me about a last minute gala she had thrown in honour of Edlexia as she put it. Susan seemed to still be patient.

'A gala Dylexia,' she repeated slowly as though I was mentally retarded. 'A party,'

'I get it!' I said impatiently, flinging my hair back which I noticed had grown to my back till now.

'We even have a last minute dress for you,' Lucy piped up, holding a big dress box in her hand. I gaped at it for a full five minutes and then crossed my arms with a sigh as she opened the lid slowly. Yay, suspense!

At first, all I saw was a mass of black and red staring me glumly in the face, but as Lucy took it out letting the box fall to the floor, my mouth fell open. It was a frock, pretty much like the one I had worn to the welcome party, only it just went down to mid thigh and it was a mass of frills and bows with a beeline neck lined with red. It was great, and as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't wait to wear it.

'Well?' Susan said expectantly and I shrugged my shoulders, hiding my excitement. Lucy whooped, and Susan heaved a sigh of relief.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. Lucy had put my hair in a side ponytail that slung low over my left shoulder. The dress was as imagined, amazing. It was a little too deep necked but the frills hugged my curves quite amazingly, and I had worn a short black Capri underneath. Grinning broadly, I tried to imagine the look on Susan's face as I put my green converse on. She wasn't going to take _this _well.

A scream was the first thing I heard as I stepped out my safe bedroom. Susan, as much as she was looking star struck, hadn't taken my lack of matching well. Lucy was just at a loss of words and Adeb and Certeza were silent. Seriously, I thought as I raised an eye brow at them, why were talking about dresses like it was rocket science or something?

'Take them off,' Susan said in a demanding voice.

'In your dreams,' I shrugged my shoulders and marched right past them, only to slip and fall on my butt. Rule numbers 1- never disobey a queen. God doesn't like that.

'Lady Dylexia,' the faun, who I found out, was called Mr. Tumnus bellowed to the hall and for the second time since I had been to Narnia, I was the center of everyone's attention. Piercing stares, even glares; wow, I was a bigger threat to the Edmund fan club than I thought. Trying not to trip over the large heels Susan had jammed on my feet, I slowly made my way down the 'oh-so-long' staircase, looking for a certain askew crown. Judging by the crowd and helpless chuckles echoing from a corner, I immediately knew who that was.

Grinning, I started off towards the mob only to find my way to be blocked by that Barbie doll duchess who had called me crap. She was wearing a big frilly pink gown and a smug expression.

'Lady Dylexia,' she said curtly, and I could do nothing but nod.

'Barbie?' was my genius reply, and I immediately regretted it as her face clouded over with a kind of rage my mom used to teach me never to cross.

'Pearl,' she said in reply in the same curt tone.

'Pardon?'

'My name is Pearl, not Bob,'

'Barbie,' I corrected brightly and was about to go to Edmund again when I suddenly found my way blocked by a very frilly arm.

'You're Edmund's girlfriend,' it wasn't a question or an accusation; it was a mere statement.

'Girlfriend is a strong word really,' I said, raising an eyebrow, my eyes still focused on the mob. I was about to go again when that Pearl blocked me again. I turned to her with an irritated expression.

'What?' I snapped.

'You make a good couple,' Pearl said in a warm voice, and went past me without a word. Couple? Girlfriend? My head was spinning. Shaking my head, I ran to the mob, parting the mass of frilly humanity, but it wasn't Edmund. It was Peter, who looked almost relieved at the sight of me.

'Where's Ed?' I asked, repressing the urge to laugh out loud. Peter mumbled incoherently, and noticing the expectant looks on the fan girl's faces, I realized that it may not be good for Edmund and grinning at Peter, I fled to find Ed.

I ran through the hallways shouting Ed's name. It had been over half an hour; I had looked all over the party, and then ditching my feels, I began my assault barefoot, looking for Ed. I didn't know why, but I felt an odd sort of panic like something was terribly wrong. I suddenly stopped at the sight of something black at the edge of the cream coloured hallway. Curiously, I saw a darkened stairway and I felt a little drawn to it. Like Ed was there.

I started going down the stairs, feeling a shiver down my spine. Running my frozen hands over my equally frozen arms, I tried again.

'E…Ed?' No response. I was about to go back, away from the spookiness when suddenly, my foot landed on something slimy and I slipped, going down the flight of stairs rolling. As I finally came to a halt at the foot of the stairs feeling a lot of bruises stinging, my eye caught something down the opposite wall. As I painfully got up, limping towards the lump to see what it was, a hand closed on my mouth and a pair of lips brushed my ears.

'Keep quiet,'

I froze. It wasn't Edmund. It wasn't even Adeb or Certeza's plan of a scare.

It was Greger.

Suddenly, a blade cut deep into my flesh, making me scream into the calloused hand over my mouth. My head was spinning as I tried to struggle, but it was no use. It was…Everything blacked out.

**(So, whadaya think of the cliffy? Review!)**


	16. Love is battlefield

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 15-Love is a battle field**

I woke up on a hard surface, feeling a stinging sensation in my arm, my head spinning. My nose picked up a very pungent smell, and I felt like every non-existent breeze shook me. I suddenly felt a little alert as I heard a hail.

'She's awake,' I heard a gruff sigh, and heard a weird creaking of a door. It was hard to think in all the smell and all the pain and all the desperation.

'Dylexia is it?' I looked up to stare at a large man in the shadows. His feet, which were the only thing in the light, were huge! Wow! I saw his visible knees bend down and sitting up with a lot of effort, I stared him square in the eyes trying to remember what I had ever done to him. He was a tall huge man with a piercing blue eyes and a lot of black hair. He was really well dressed and I suspected he was royalty like Ed. Ed! I suddenly remembered that I had probably been violated!

Obviously noticing my frantic body language, the man smiled.

'Don't worry. Jason brought you here,'

'I don't know a Jason,' I immediately shot back and the man's face hardened. I gulped as the throbbing got worse.

'Well let me break it down to you _Lady_ Dylexia. You are in the Lone Islands right here now, brought here by Jason Greger,' my face clouded over with fear and the man smirked, all smiles gone. 'See you caused quite a bit of trouble for us…,'

'Me? Your Greger almost killed me and you're blaming...?' my 'not-fair' tirade was suddenly punctured by my butt leaving the ground and my back slamming in a wall a second later. Ow, that hurt. I looked at my arm which was throbbing badly. It was bleeding under a cream white bandage.

'Big mouth and spirit. No wonder King Edmund fell for you,' the man spat at the hem of my now half torn dress and I wondered how the man found out again about Edlexia. Wow, I'm using the phrase.

One second later, I heard the door slam and I whimpered as my head spun like a Ferris wheel. This was the worst day of my life; even worse than the day Teria locked me in the broom cupboard when I was six.

**Edmund's POV:**

Accident prone; the only way to describe Dylex is accident prone. She disappeared into thin air after the gala and Greger escaped. This wasn't worse than the white witch, I convinced myself for the millionth time.

'Edmund!' I saw Lucy frantically beckoning to me as I sat on my bed, wearing my T-shirt and trousers. I raised an eye brow at her.

'Lone Island's got Dylexia,' she screamed at me close to tears. Okay, it was definitely worse than the white witch. I bolted towards her as she walked down the hallway taking the biggest steps I had ever seen anyone take.

'Are you sure?' I asked her, easily keeping up with her.

'Their delegation is right here!'

'They sent a delegation?' How cheap. Thankfully, Lucy didn't answer that because it was either that or a string of abuses from me. I entered the throne room slamming my crown onto my head which a centaur handed to me and froze in the hallway. Everyone was staring at me and I realized what. The only thing royal on me was my crown. Second, I looked more stupid than I had in a ladies' coat.

'Sit,' Peter asked me sternly and making a childish pouty face at him, I sat down glaring at each and every one of those Lone Island jerks! Wow, I used the word 'jerk'. I so needed Dylexia right now.

'So, as I was discussing,' the king of the Lone Islands said with a smirk my way. 'If you want your little princess again, you have to agree to these terms,' he handed Peter a long parchment which I craned my neck to see. Judging by the way bro's face was darkening, it wasn't good.

'You…you want us to give Narnia to you?' Peter said in disbelief after two seconds with a hard face.

'Never,' I supplied immediately and it went noticed by everyone who threw me looks.

'And let Greger go, cleared of all charges?'

'It is either that or war,' the other king replied.

'Never,' I supplied yet again.

'And legalize Minotaur spying in the Western Wood?'

'Never,' I was seriously fuming. Peter threw me a glare and lowered his eyes back to the parchment. His orbs widened, his mouth fell open.

'You…you…,'

'Spit it out Pete,' I was genuinely curious.

'You want Dylexia to _marry_ Greger?'

'Spit it back in,' I said my heart sinking. **(A/N: Quoting Sonny with a chance; episode "My two Chads". I love that show. Anyone who doesn't watch the show, it's great!)**

'That is all,' the king said smoothly and I banged my fists on the table. Everyone looked at me and my frustration burst.

'That is all? That is _all_? You want us to give Narnia to you, let that Greger go, vandalize my woods and give my girlfriend up to that fiend? You call that a "that is all"?'

I was breathing heavily and waited for the king to say something.

'It is that, or it is war,' his tone was still smooth and it was Peter who answered.

'War it is then,'

I walked out of the throne room, giving my crown to Adeb who looked saddened out of his wits. We had to wage war to get a 16 year old?

'Adeb?' I said dreamily who looked at me.

'Have you ever heard that love is a battlefield?'

'Yes, your Highness,'

'Whoever invented it. They were dead right,'

**Short filler chapter. I'm going to heat things up in the next chapter and I'll probably update late. I may post a Channy oneshot though!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 16**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I lay on my back in the dungeon of a place, wherever I was, my breathing shallow, my arm completely numb. It was so cold, even though I was sure it was mid August or something. Shivering, I tried to sit up, but all I got was a searing pain in my protesting arm and a large growl from my stomach. Judging by how long it had been, I hadn't eaten in days. Everyday someone came and changed my bandage, but it was so loose, it just broke free by the next two hours; apparently the Lone Island jerks were doing a pathetic job of keeping me alive.

I certainly got a little alert as the door to my cell opened and wondered why they were there; my bandage had been redone about fifteen minutes ago. I raised my head weakly to see a large man hovering over me with a frown.

'Giddup,' he told me gruffly and I rolled my eyes, something I still had the energy to do.

'I told you to giddup!' he said, kicking me in the side and I doubled over, tears wetting my eyes. Weakly trying to oblige, I attempted to sit up to no avail. I heard a gruff bellow and before I knew it, I was hoisted in the air.

'Let's get you out before the war starts,'

Okay so now there's a war? My life couldn't get worse now could it?

**Edmund's POV:**

I paced the room in the Lone Islands' throne room as the king watched me with amusement. I tried not to meet his eye or else it would be his head on my sword.

'Ed,' Peter said in a low voice in his typical 'it's going to be okay' tone, so I did what I felt was right; I ignored it. The door to the throne room opened with a creak and a man entered with some frail looking statue in his arms. But then I heard her and I raised my head so fast, I was sure it cracked.

It wasn't a statue; it was Dylexia. My Dylexia, who's arm was bleeding. My Dylexia, whose clothes were torn. My Dylexia, who looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. I dashed towards the man holding her at an awkward angle and took her in my arms, hugging her close to my chest, my left hand caressing her cheek. She mumbled something weakly and snuggled in.

'How romantic,' the _king_ said in a mushy voice before regaining his composure. 'Damon,' **(A/N: Yeah, quoting Vampire Diaries) **the man who was holding her came towards me but I just backed out, holding her. Peter sighed and took her from my struggling arms, giving her back to the Damon guy.

'Wise move,' Damon said with a grin and I almost pinched my nose at the smell of strong alcohol. He could literally do anything to Dylexia. I needed to have her right now…

'No romancing right now. If you agree to the terms, the girl is yours, but unless no, then gather your troops,' the king made me roll my eyes. He was talking about war like it started and ended in two seconds. Our troops were already gathered.

I felt myself break as I saw him taking Dylexia away with a grin my way. Rushing forward, I bent down and crushed my lips to her. She feebly responded and but pushed against me to make me pull back. As they carried her away, I had a tiny hope to see her again after the war…alive.

**I'm ashamed of myself! Shortest chappie ever! Sorry for this filler chapter! I know you deserve more, just I had so much on my mind and another crossover I started for the Channy fans out there! Just, forgive me! I'll write a better one in the next chappie! War comes in the next chapter! Please don't be angry!**

**Xtreme! **


	18. The end of everything as we knew it

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 17-The end of everything as we knew it**

**(A/N: Don't get all worked up. Tragedy isn't a genre in an Xtreme story ever! But yeah, there is a death in this chapter. Don't start crying yet!)**

**Edmund's POV:**

I slipped my battle helmet on, my hand shaking on the hilt of my sword, Philip getting all nervous under me. If anything happened to my Dylexia, everyone, literally _everyone_ was going to pay, and I meant it! I was just waiting for Peter to tell us to charge and then I'd show these Lone Islanders who was in charge. And sure enough, after a few formalities with the opposing commander, Peter nodded to me, took out his sword and beckoned to the troops to attack; obviously he didn't have the strength to shout. And everything moved in slow motion for me. The troops charging towards us, the remote battle sounds, slashing of swords. I didn't even know who I was killing, but all I knew was that they weren't Narnian.

'Ed!' I suddenly heard Peter and everything returned to me. The battle sounds deafened my ears and the blood made me cringe a little inside. I soon figured what Peter was saying as his voice got audible.

'Find Dylexia, go, we'll handle it! Go!' I nodded to him and slashing through some men I ran through the battle field, ditching Philip for Peter whose horse was probably injured. I ran through the field, my sword at the ready, trying to figure out the best place they would keep her. The dungeons in the castle up ahead, my mind reasoned with me and I tried to give it a shot. Running straight to the medic camp where Lucy had the cordial, I barged in, making all the women gasp.

'Ed, what…'

'Luce, cordial now,' I demanded and she handed the bottle to me in a daze. I gave her a swift grin and my bloody sword still in front of me, I ran towards the looming silver castle in the distance, hoping to find Dylexia alive.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I lay breathing on the ground, my last ounces of strength leaving me. It felt so bad to die, dad said dying was easier that sleeping. But it wasn't easy; it was hell. I just wanted to tell Edmund he was the best thing that happened to me before I died. But judging by the battle sounds outside my window, I had no guarantee whether he was still alive or not.

Then a clanging of metal in the corridor alerted me a little, and I thought I heard Edmund. I didn't hear anything after that for a long time and dread filled me; what if they killed Edmund? A fumbling of keys outside of my cell door alerted me a little more. They were coming to kill me too! I frantically tried my best to sit up and back up as the door opened and I heard rushing footsteps coming towards me. I clenched my eyes shut, backed awkwardly against the wall, crying.

'Dy…,'

'Don't kill me. Please,' I sobbed a little, refusing to open my eyes. A soft hand at the side of my face made me open my eyes crack. It wasn't a mass murderer, it was Edmund! It was the same sparkly eyed, ruffled hair, freckled just king who grew on my nerves sometimes. We just stared at each other before my weakness grew on me and I slumped a little.

'Oh right,' I heard him mutter and raising my face a little, he put a drop of that magic water in my mouth. At first, I felt nothing but pain but then warmth spread through me and everything healed. My arm felt as good as new, my headache and hunger disappeared and the weakness vanished. I looked up at Edmund who just pulled me in a hug, burying his face in my hair.

'Ed,' I just felt good breathing into him as he pulled back, giving me a merry, and a very happy grin. I just leaned in and pushed my lips to his and I was glad he responded very gently. There was no roughness in his actions; it was just a sweet kiss, a reunion kiss which I had anticipated since day 1 in this cell.

'Oh look at that,' a very malicious voice from the doorway made us jump apart and I saw Edmund's eyes narrowed. It was the man I loathed even more than Teria Canabe; Greger.

**Edmund's POV:**

I felt anger rise in me like vomit. But in a corner of my mind, I felt good. At least now I got to kill Greger who had caused us so much trouble. Judging by his malicious grin, he was also in a mood for combat. I got up, freeing my arm from Dylexia's grip.

'I know you want a fight King Edmund. I'll give you one,' he drew out his sword and I grinned a little. Yeah, this man's predictable; a lot predictable than I had thought.

He randomly charged at me and I fought the attempt to roll my eyes at his lack of planning. Ducking out of the way and pushing Dylexia to the side, I stopped his blade inches from my left eye and throwing his attack off easily, I took a deep breath and ran my sword through him, catching him off guard. His smile froze and he fell back, blood splattering everywhere. He gave me one last glare and his eyes glazed over. **(See, a death you didn't regret! I told you!)**

I turned at the sound of Dylexia's sobbing and instantly threw my arms around her as she snuggled in my chest obviously scared and little grossed out. I stroked her hair and suddenly got a little alert as the battle sounds outside the window ceased, followed by a deafening roar that shook Dylexia. Picking her up bridal style, I stepped over the dead Greger and walked out of the cell, wondering what it was. A small voice in my mind told me it was probably Aslan. I had barely set a foot outside the castle when a purple blur tackled me and Dylexia, hugging us both. It took me a second to realize that it was a beaming Lucy, who pulled back with a smile.

'We won!' she said, bouncing up and down. I raised my eyebrow at her.

'What?'

'I said, we won! They couldn't cope. Aslan came! We won, we won!' I gave her an unsure grin, before looking over the field where remnants of the battle lingered in the air. Everyone, whether their side or our side, was helping their injured and I briefly saw a glimpse of Aslan who gave a glowing smile and vanished. I blinked, setting Dylexia down who hugged Lucy; this was the easiest war of my entire year in Narnia. That wasn't perilous at all. It was a piece of cake; literally.**(Seeing how you didn't want the war to be prolonged, I tried to make it brief as possible)**

**Dylexia's POV:**

**~Four years later~ (Yeah, and Skandar Keynes still plays Edmund. {The older one}**

I snuggled deeper into Edmund, pushing against him childishly, trying to get my half of the sheets from him. Pulling my plastered hair out of my face, I pushed against him again with a childish moan. That sure woke him up; yeah, he kind of is a pervert sometimes, but he never admits that.

'What?' he asked, his eyes half lidded as he stared at me sleepily. Playfully, I put my hands on his bare chest, making him raised his eyebrows a little.

'Being fan girlish, are you now?' I grinned a little as he smiled; I knew he was just teasing me. Besides, he couldn't push away the girl he had just proposed three months ago. Yeah, we were getting married tomorrow. How cool is that? Me a bride at 19! That is beyond cool!

Ever since that 'war' or a joke as Edmund calls it, things changed. The lone islanders thankfully gave up on me, and Greger no longer was a threat. My life had brightened up and I even forgot my surname, and where my room was. All I knew was that I was happy. And getting married; yeah!

**I personally liked this chapter. Okay, so it's time to say goodbye to Dylexia for now in the next chapter, 'cause the next is going to be the last. Yeah, didn't see that coming did you? I'll start a Prince Caspian sequel after I finish my crossover. Last chapter is going to be up soon!**


	19. Epilogue

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 18-Epilogue**

**Dylexia's POV:**

'But why have you got to go hunting? Why can't you see my dress fitting?' I whined, stalking Edmund all over the Cair. He sighed and turned to me.

'I'm saying this one last time. We're going to catch the white deer which fulfils wishes, and all of us want to wish for eternal happiness, okay?' he said, giving me a swift kiss on the forehead and racing towards the stables where the other three were already waiting. I felt a pit in my stomach that something was wrong but let it go. I was probably going to fall down the stairs or something.

Sighing happily at the thought of tomorrow, I made my way to the clothing chamber to fit my gigantic dress and prayed fleetingly to God to keep Ed safe.

I opened the door to the chamber and saw a blinding light that almost ate my eyes out. Sure Certeza had told me my dress was looking radiant but she didn't mention it looked like a family of flash bulbs. Trying to grope my way through, I caught something that felt like a bed post and stumbled.

Instantly the light vanished. I rubbed my eyes to restore my vision and felt myself face down in something that felt like rough sheets. The frame of my glasses was digging into my flesh painfully and I suddenly remembered I didn't need glasses in Narnia. Sitting up panic-stricken, I saw myself in surroundings I briefly remembered. Then it came flooding back; my L.A. room. The way I had landed in Narnia. I looked around tears threatening to flow at the thought of Edmund.

'Do not worry Dylexia,' I abruptly turned around only to see myself nose to nose with Aslan who gave me a radiant smile but it was far from my mood really.

'Why am I here! Why didn't you let me be happy?' I screamed at him, some birds nervously taking off from my window sill. Aslan gave me another smile and I resisted the urge to kill him there and then.

'Because this is your home,'

'That's the only explanation you've got!' I screamed, angered out of my mind.

'Yes, and you'll see it is for the best,' he simply said and was on the verge of vanishing and I grabbed hold of his mane, refusing to let go.

'Take me back to Edmund!' I demanded, my anger reaching striking alarm point. Aslan just gave me a smile and vanished through my fingers, leaving me stupidly sitting there on the bed.

'Can I ever go back!' I screamed to the empty room and I swear I heard a distant 'yes' in my mind. Groaning and sobbing at the same, I saw myself in my mirror in front of my bed, I was back to fifteen; I wasn't nineteen anymore. All I could do now was hope to get back someday, or that Aslan was going to pay; big time.

**Edmund's POV:**

I looked at my considerably smaller hands in shock as all four of us lay stupidly in front of Diggory, who was recently absorbing an explanation from Peter with an all-too-knowing smile. My hands shook with sadness and rage at how Aslan had let me down. I was away from Dylexia again, this time, probably for good. God, I hated magic sometimes.

'Can we ever go back?' I asked in a wavering voice the question I was aching to ask. Diggory smiled gently.

'Only if you believe,'

Well, if I wanted Dylexia again, I would stick to believing until my heart stopped beating.

**I'm so proud to put the label of "Complete" on my first fan fiction! Shout out to all of the people who loved this fan fiction and reviewed. Sequel will be up after the Twi-Sonny crossover ends. Thank you so much for reading! You are the best fans in the world, thank you! Don't worry; I'm going to write a Prince Caspian and Dawn Treader sequel afterwards! **


End file.
